Sometimes Things Can Change
by ebau12
Summary: COMPLETE. I tried but I can't do a good summary for this story. Read it and review.
1. Leaving

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except for maybe a few. If I make up any characters I'm sure you'll know. I probably will make up a character or two sooner or later. **_

_**Setting: After the truck heists. Back in California. Brian got the teams names cleared so they are all free and stuff. In the beginning of this story the times are going to jump around a bit but once I get around to where I want to be it'll stop changing around so much. **_

CHAPTER ONE : **Leaving**

I took a seat on the hood of my car and watched the waves crash along the beach. The sun had long since gone down and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I leaned back on the hood and stared at the sky. I wonder if Dom missed me. I doubted it quickly and sighed heavily. He probably didn't even know I was gone. I sighed again and sat up. I stared forward into the ocean and then looked down at the sand.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." I said speaking to somebody who wasn't there. I jumped when I heard somebody behind me clear their throat.

"Who were you talking to?" He questioned as if I were insane. I sighed and scooted down the hood and stood up.

"Nobody, Leon. What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked around and then his eyes landed on me again.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he let go of the tough guy inside. "I followed you. You seemed pretty upset when you left the fort. I wanted to make sure everything was alright." He walked over and stood next to me. "Now, why are you here? What's wrong?"

"I came here to think, Leon. Everything isn't okay. Dom's still cheating." He looked at me when I stated something he already knew. "You knew, didn't you." He nodded just a little. "Why couldn't you have told me. I would have left sooner and I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in now. Leon..."

"Letty, I'm sorry. He's my friend, like a brother. I can't go blabbing on him. I've got his back and he's got mine."

"So are you saying that it's okay that he did that?"

"No. Never. I just couldn't tell you. Can't you understand that?" I bit my bottom lip and restrained myself from saying something I might regret. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving Dom." He looked at me and frowned. "I can't stand it any more, Leon." He nodded and put his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"I have your back in this. When?"

"Tonight. I'm not going back."

"Are you ever coming back?"

"I will some day."

"When?"

"I don't know." He nodded dropped his hands. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Letty. I'll miss you alot." He let his arms fall and I looked at him.

"I'll miss you too, Leon." I nodded. "I'll be back. I just don't know when yet. Maybe a month, maybe a year. I don't know. I need time to think things through."

"What do you want me to tell everybody back at the fort?"

"Tell Mia and Vince I'm sorry I didn't say bye."

"What about Dom?"

"Dom... Tell him. Tell him I love him, but I had to leave." Leon nodded, he had this down. I knew I could trust Leon with my secrets but I couldn't tell him. Not now. I nodded and turned to my car. I opened the door and got in. I started it and the engine howled. I put my car into reverse and backed away from my friend. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I watched Leon get smaller and smaller through the windshield. I quickly wiped the tear and drove as fast as I could away from the place I called home.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I always have trouble with starting stories. But I feel pretty good about this beginning. **

**R&R. **

**Thanks. **

**Beth **


	2. Room 22

_**Disclaimer: Remember that I own nothing. None of the characters. Please don't hate on me because I'm a sucky writer. I do it because I love it.**_

CHAPTER TWO: **Cheap Motels**

I drove as far as I could before I got tired. I figured once my eyes were feeling heavy it was time to stop and rest for the night. I got off the highway at the next exit and drove in search of a cheap motel. The first one I came across looked expensive so I kept driving. The next one I came across looked pretty cheap so I decided to stay here. I pulled into a parking spot and turned of the ignition. I got out of my car and walked into the lobby. There was a woman my age behind the counter.

"Hello." She said softly. She was short. She had black hair and green eyes, which looked really good on her. From the looks of it she had on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I didn't blame her. It was somewhat hot outside.

"Any rooms available?" I asked. She pressed a key on the keyboard in front of her.

"One full bed, non smoking." She stated.

"Perfect." I patted the pocket my money was in. "How much?"

"One night. Thirty one fifty." I pulled out my money and counted out thirty five dollars. I handed it to her and she pulled a wad of money out of her pocket and handed me back four ones. "You need to fill this out." I sighed and picked up the clipboard she scooted toward me. I picked up and pen and stepped back. It took me about ten minutes to fill it all out. I set it back on the counter when I was finished. She took it and started typing on the keyboard. She handed me a set of keys and I took them from her.

"Thank you."

"Room 22. Um. You might want to sleep with your head at the foot of the bed." I looked at her. "Don't ask."

"Well you've sparked my interest."

"There's a young couple in the room next door. I was just giving you a heads up."

"Thank you." She nodded and I left the building. I looked around. My room must be in the back. I walked to my car and got in. I started it and drove around and parked right outside my room. I got out of my car and locked it up. I walked to the door of my room and unlocked it. I pushed the door open and there was a lamp on in the corner of the room. I dropped down on the bed and sighed. I rolled over onto my back and rested my head on the pillow.

All of a sudden there was a thumping near my head. I heard loud moans and screams. I chuckled to myself and shifted myself so my feet were against the wall. I lay on my back and wondered what Dom was doing right now. He was probably just finding out that I had left him. Yeah, sure he'd be pissed. Not as pissed as I was when I found him with some blonde bimbo in our bed. I put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. I let my eyes clothes and sooner than I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep. I must have been more tired than I thought.

_**Sorry. I know it's short. This has really nothing to do with the story. I just wanted to put it in here for some reason. I just found it a bit funny. (The couple in the next room) Yeah... I have a weird sense of humor so don't ask. R&R. **_

_**Beth**_


	3. The Little Boy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This is just the same thing you read on everybody's story. I know the point of it, I just think it's sorta dumb to state the obvious. I mean you obviously don't own Vin Diesel. Boy, you'd be a lucky bitch if you did. drools Well, now I own a character. I don't know his name yet, but for this chapter and for a few more I'm just referring to him as the little boy. **_

_**NEW CHARACTER**_

**Name: "The Little Boy"**

**Age: Two and a half**

**Looks: Really short brown hair, brown eyes, obviously short. I'm not good with describing kids at all**

**Problems: He doesn't speak. Not yet anyway.**

CHAPTER THREE: **The Little Boy**

**This is three years after the last two chapters -- I forgot to put that in the first time**

I walked down the stairs and looked at the sofa. On it there was a little boy sitting there watching cartoons. I walked over to him and sat down. He looked at me and put his hand on his stomach.

"Hungry?" I asked. He obviously was. He nodded his head slowly and I stood up. "What do you want?" He shrugged. "Bacon and eggs?" He smiled and nodded. The boy had refused to speak for the passed three and a half months. He saw his mother get raped and beated by two large black guys. When the police came, he refused to speak about it.

I walked into the kitchen and he followed me. He walked over to the table and pulled out the chair. He climbed up into it and watched me start cooking. I took the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and set them next to the stove. I fixed the food and divided it up on two plates. I turned off the stove and cleaned up a little, putting the dishes I used in the sink. I put the unused eggs and bacon back in the fridge. I picked up the plates and walked to the table. I put a plate down in front of him and he nodded and smiled at me. I put the other plate down in front of the chair across from him. I pulled the chair back adn sat down. I started eating and he watched me carefully. We ate quietly, obviously because I didn't speak. When I finished I pushed my plate aside and looked across the table to him.

"You know, you can talk now. Nobody's going to say anything." He shook his head and I nodded. "You don't want to talk to me?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Why not?" He shrugged. I nodded and looked away. He opened his mouth then closed it quickly. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "I have to go to the store. Go get ready." He nodded and I bit my bottom lip.

He got up from the table and went into the other room.

"Shit!" I said hitting my fist on the table. I got up and picked up the plates. I set thim in the sink for later and turned. There he was standing with a shoe in each hand. He scared the shit out of me. I bent down and picked him up. I set him down on the table and assisted him with his shoes. "Ready?" He nodded. I picked up him up and put him on my hip. "Let's go."

I walked out to my car, which was the same car I had three years ago. I opened the drivers side door and set the boy on my seat. He crawled over into the passengers seat and pulled on his seat belt. I got in the car and put on mine. I put my keys in the ignition and started it up. I pulled out of the driveway and off toward the store.

_**I know, this one is even shorter. I'm sorry. Again, this is the first story I've done with chapters so I don't want to put too much into it. But now that I'm doing that, it seems like there isn't enough in one chapter. Hopefully you guys are liking this... if not, tell me. No, actually I don't want bad reviews. Whatever, I don't care so much. I'm only doing this because it makes me happy when I do it. It helps me with my anger and stress. Mostly from my parents constantly fighting. Don't take pity on me, I can handle this stuff. But yeah, the next chapter should be longer. It's going to be in the store. Not too long, but longer than this one.**_

_**Beth**_


	4. Shopping and Strangers

**_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. I'm going to be tired of doing these every chapter. I'll probably just start doing it every other chapter or something. It gets annoying after a while. I don't own any characters, except the little boy. There's a new character coming in in the next chapter. Promise. _**

_**Thanks to everybody who's reviewed...**_

CHAPTER FOUR: **Shopping and Strangers**

I pushed the shopping cart up an aisle. The boy reached out of the basket and grabbed a bag of chips off the shelf. I took it from his tiny hands and put it back on the shelf. He whimpered and is bottom lips swelled out slightly.

"No." I said softly but sternly. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted a little. "I said no. I don't have the money for it. You know that. Now, stop acting like a little kid." I picked up the bag of chips and set it on his lap. He grinned and I pushed the cart up the aisle more. He put his hands over mine and I looked at him with a shocked look. He's never done this before and for some reason it shocked me. "What?"

"My." I looked him hard in the eye as he struggled. "My." I leaned down so our eyes were level. "My."

"Your what?" I asked, still unbelieving he spoke. "Your what, hun?"

"My fault!" He screamed. I looked up the aisle and turned to look up the other end of the aisle.

"What's your fault?" He gripped my hands and squeezed them roughly. "Baby?" I asked. He started shifting his weight and rocking the cart left to right. I stood up and broke my hands free from his.

"My fault. My fault. My Fault! My!" He screamed.

"Baby?" I asked slowly backing away. "What's your fault?"

"My fault." There were now tears in his eyes and there were tears forming in my own eyes. "Mommy."

"What about Mommy?" I questioned. I was now confused.

"Mommy my fault."

"What's your fault baby?"

"The guys. Mommy." He looked up into my eyes. Now I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about what happened to his mother just a little over three months ago. His mom got into trouble and two guys came to her house. He was upstairs playing with his toys when he went downstairs to see what the noise was. Turns out his mom was on the sofa with two guys standing over her. They ended up raping and beating her. He stood there and watched the whole thing. He couldn't do anything. When people asked about it, he just wouldn't talk. He hasn't spoken since, until now. "Mommy say my fault." I thought about that and twitched a little.

"Mommy didn't mean it, okay?"

"Really?" He questioned. I guess he doubted me. I nodded and he nodded back. "Okay." He hasn't talked in a while. But every conversation I've had with him or somebody else he must have listened and picked up well.

"Are you going to talk more?"

"I talk." He said nodding. "More."

"Let's go get some icecream. To celebrate you talking more from now on." He grinned and I pushed the cart up and into the next aisle. I looked around at the different types of icecream. "What kind?"

"Chocolate." He said.

"Good choice." I opened the cooler and pulled out a half gallon carton. He looked over at me and smiled. I put the icecream in the back of the cart because I knew he would complain. He kept looking over me and smiling. I turned to face a bald guy, bald by choice. He was standing a few feet back but he was still close. "Can I help you?" I questioned. He shook his head and I shrugged. I turned back to the boy and he kept smiling at the bald guy. "Well..." I turned toward him and he had a large grin on his face. "If I can't help you then you can stop staring at my boy. Makes you seem like you want him or something."

"I apologize." He looked at the boy again. "He just looks like a younger version of somebody I know."

"Who?" I asked. He looked at the boy one last time and then his eyes shifted to me. His face lost the smile and he watched me. "What?"

"Letty?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

_**Dun Dun Dun ... Who could it possibly be? Actually, I'm not quite sure myself. It'll be somebody that Letty knows from the past. But who? Hmm.**_


	5. Catching Up

_**Disclaimer: Oh no... not these things AGAIN. I can't stand them but I guess I kind of have to do it or somebodys going to notice that I didn't say "I don't own any of these characters. Vin Diesel is a great man, oh wait... I'm not writing about him yet. Heh. Um... Michelle Rodriguez is a great woman, I love her to death. I would so marry her if I were a guy." But anyhow here it goes. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MOVIE. I don't really own the little boys name (his name does come out in this chapter) because it's appeared in so many of the fics I've read and it wouldn't really be right to claim him my own. However, the character does belong to me, just not the name. I also am now going to own two more characters. Woohoo. Can you tell how excited I am? Lol. Okay, sorry for my rambling. Here's with the chapter. And this one is long.**_

_**WAIT. Don't scroll down yet. I command you to STOP. Did it work? Are you reading this? I just wanted to say thank you to the people who have stuck with this story. It's sorta slow progressing, I know. I'm a good writer, I am. I'm just shy when it comes to things. **_

CHAPTER FIVE: **Untitled for Now**

"Who are you?" I repeated, losing my patience a bit.

"It's me." He said.

"Me who?" I questioned sternly. He stepped toward me and I stepped back into the cart.

"Mike." He said putting his hands up. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my little sister in school." He claimed. I nodded and he smiled.

"How is Sara?"

"Ask her yourself. She's right around the corner getting snacks. We're having a cookout later." He said. A tall woman walked around and entered the aisle. She looked at me and smiled. She pushed the car then stopped in front of me.

"Hey there stranger." She said smiling. Her deep blue eyes burned my skin, like they've always done.

"Wow. You recognize her?" Mike asked his younger sister. "I thought she was just some random person that looked like somebody. That little boy is what caught my attention. He looks so much like you, Letty." I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Is he yours?" Sara asked. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged a little. It's always been a touchy subject to me. I've never liked to talk about it because it was a personal issue with his father.

"He looks so much like you. He's got to be yours. He is, right?" Mike questioned me.

"He's my nephew." I stated. Mike raised both eyebrows and I chuckled. "His mother passed away so I'm taking care of him til one day I run into his father. His father has no knowledge of his existence."

"We're having a cookout slash party thing going on tonight. It's just going to be some friends. We'd love it if, maybe you can get a babysitter, you can be there. I'm sure you'd have fun."

"I'll try. Give me your number." I took out my cell phone and pressed a few buttons. "I'll call you if I can't make it." She gave me her number and I put it in my phonebook.

"We'll see you around I guess, huh Letty?" Mike asked. I smiled adn nodded.

"I'll probably come tonight. I'll call and get the info. What time is it?"

"Around six to ... whenever." Sara said. I chuckled and nodded again.

"Oh, so it's that kind of party. Alcohol?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Everybody's over 21. We'll set somebody outside to check for ID." All of us laughed and I looked at her. She was being serious. "Dress sexy. I can tell you don't have a boyfriend." I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of grease or oil stained jeans and an old white wife beater. I didn't look bad, I don't know why she would assume I didn't have a boyfriend.

"Why do you assume I don't have a boyfriend? I mean I could, he could just not be here."

"Letty." She looked into my eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head and she chuckles.

"It's not funny!" I said hitting her shoulder playfully. I felt a tap on my back. I turned and looked at the little boy. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Who they?" He asked me quietly.

"These are my friends. Hun, this is Mike and this is Sara." Mike looked at the boy then at me. "What?"

"Are you sure he's not your kid?" Sara asked.

"You two look so much alike it's incredible." Mike added. I chuckled and nodded at him.

"I'm sure he isn't mine, you guys."

"Okay." Sara said. I could tell she still didn't believe me but oh well.

We stood there and talked for about 20 minutes. They had to hurry and get home to be there when people started arriving and to get things together for the party. The little boy and I had some more shopping to do so we parted ways. As I headed toward the next aisle I noticed the little boy was watching the tiles on the floor. I pushed the part up and down the rest of the aisles. The cart wasn't full so I picked up a 24 pack of Pepsi and some beer to take to the party tonight.

"What's wrong?" I asked the little boy. I could tell something was wrong. It was obvious in the way he was acting.

"No thing." He said breaking the word into two.

"Are you sure?" He nodded his head and looked back at the tile. I sighed and pushed the cart up to the cashier. I put my things on the counter and they rang it up. My total was alomst fourty dollars. I shrugged it off and pushed my cart to my car. I popped the trunk and put the groceries in. I closed the trunk and pushed the cart over to the store. I pushed it close to the rest of the rest of the carts then pulled the boy out of the basket. I carried him back to my car and unlocked the drivers side door. I opened it and set the boy on the seat. He crawled over to the other seat and buckled his seat belt. I got in and started the car. I put on my seatbelt and looked over at the boy. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling out onto the road.

"You always told me not to lie."

"What do you mean?"

"You lied."

"What are you talking about?"

"No thing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Baby?" He shook his head.

"No!" I nodded and looked back at the road. He kept looking at me but I kept my eyes on the road. I heard him sigh but I didn't look over. "Sorry." He watched me, I didn't react. "Sorry!" He kept looking at me and I kept my eyes on the road. "Hello? I said sorry."

"So?" I asked him. I looked over at him and glared. His face was red and I knew he was hurt and upset.

"That means you were supposed to say something back! You know, like okay!" He screamed loudly at me. "Say okay!" He screamed. Without thinking I lifted my right hand and the back of my hand met his cheek with a loud smacking sound. Just after I did that I realized what I did. I looked over and there were tears streaming freely down his already bruising cheek. I pulled into my driveway and leaned over the steering wheel and looked over at him. He looked out the window and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Honey." I said. We both turned in our seats as a black car pulled in the driveway behind my car. The boy looked at me, his eyes were red and puffy. "When we go inside, go to your room and lock the door." He frowned and shook his head. "Yes."

"You lied. You said you'd stop."

"Listen to me!" I took a breath. "Just do what I say." He sighed, knowing better than to argue. I got out of my car and walked around to the back of the car to get the groceries. There were two people in the car and the guy on the passenger's side got out. He was built muscularly and he was taller than me. He was tanned nicely and had really short dark brown hair. He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips and I pushed him off. He got mad and grabbed the back of my neck roughly. "Get off." I started. I was quiet for certain reasons. I didnt want the boy to pain about what was going on. He gripped my neck harder and I winced. He pushed me into the edge of my car and I looked over at the boy. The big guy looked over at him and he let go of my neck, starting toward the boy. He grabbed the little boys arm and tugged on it roughly.

"Ouch." The boy said. I pushed myself off the car and looked at them.

"So you gonna put your nose in my business?" He questioned the little boy. "I'm gonna beat your ass like your dad needs to." He lifted his hand and brought it down on the boys backside. The boy cried out in pain and I looked over at him.

"Hey." The guy looked at me and let the boys arm go. "Leave him alone, Chris."

"You can't hit him, he needs to be punished for sticking his nose in other peoples business." He took his hands in mine and walked to me. "Our business." He leaned in to kiss me, but I moved away from his face. "What?"

"Don't touch him." I said. He looked at the boy then back at me.

"He needs to learn."

"He can learn from me."

"You don't do anything."

"You don't touch him." His hand drew back and he slapped me hard. I bit my bottom lip and glared at him. My fist came hard and fast as it hit him in the jaw. He stumbled back and glared at me.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it to be." He stepped back toward the car he came in. "You fucking bitch. You are such a slut!"

"I'm only a slut because I won't go out with you." I said loudly. I could tell the driver of the car heard that because he was now laughing.

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, no," He nodded and got in his car. I sighed and watched the car back out of the driveway and speed down the street. I looked over to the boy and he was crying. I walked over to him and picked him up. I rested him on my hip and he put his head on my shoulder and cried more. I ran a hand up and down his back and he kept crying. I walked over to the trunk and grabbed the bag with the icecream. The rest could wait. The boy had always come first since he came into my life. I walked to my front door and unlocked it. I closed the door after I walked inside and set my keys on the mantle. I locked the door and went into the kitchen. I set the boy on the counter and looked at him. "Baby?" He looked into my eyes and I could tell he was scared. "You okay, hun?"

"No." He was still upset with me.

"How about some icecream?" He licked his bottom lip and nodded. I smiled and nodded back. "Good."

_**AHHHHHHHHHHH! It's finally typed. I might need a little bit of an explination for some of the characters in this chapter. Mike is Letty's (OLD) boyfriend... before Dom. After they broke up they never really talked. Sara is Mike's younger sister. Three years younger. Her and Letty were really good friends (before she was friends with Mia). Chris is Letty's... I can't really say boyfriend. She's going to explain it in one of the next two chapters. The little boy. Well, I guess it can be a bit confusing. It's not a complicated story... I'm just making it sound that way. It'll come out soon, but not too soon. Sorry for the wait.**_

_**Remember one thing about this fic. It's written by a 16 year old near the end of the school year. Ugh. Finals are in two weeks. I'm stressing over those and then I keep doing this story before studying and homework. I think I'm going to wait until schools out to do the next chapters. What do you think? I've already started chapter six. I just might take a break. But tomorrows Friday. I'll write this weekend. I'll probably get 6 and 7. I think I'm trying to stay home tomorrow. Disections in Biology. ICK.**_


	6. Partay

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own Letty or Michelle Rodriguez or Dom or Vin Diesel. I wish I could though. I do, however, own Sara, Mark, and the little boy. There, I made it nice and short. **_

CHAPTER SIX: **Par-Tay**

I got out of my car and locked it up. I pulled down the front of my skirt and fixed my shirt. Sara told me to dress sexy, so I did. I was wearing a black leather mini skirt, big clunky but sexy in their own way boots, black undergarments and a white button up blouse. The top few buttons were undone, showing off a bit of my bra. My boots clunked as I walked up the sidewalk toward the front door. The party had been going on for a few hours. There were already alot of cars filling the street but there weren't any people outside. As I got closer to the house the beat from the music thumped louder. I knocked on the door and it opened a few minutes later. My friend Sara was standing there with a guy on her waist. He was kissing on her neck and it was easy to tell they had both been drinking.

"It's about time you got here." She said. I smiled and she moved aside to let me in. I walked passed her and she smiled. "Want a beer?" I nodded. "Kitchen's that way." She pointed.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. She chuckled and closed to door. I started toward the kitchen and noticed alot of people dancing dirty and making out. I shook my head and entered the kitchen. There was a guy standing against the counter. Bald head and muscles. "Hey." I said assuming it was Mike. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. I opened it and took a long drink. I finished it quickly then reached for another. The guy smiled at me.

"What have you been up to?" He questioned.

"You just saw me earlier today."

"I did?"

"Duh silly. At the grocery store."

"Um. I didn't do to the grocery store today."

"Whatever Mike." I said finishing off my second beer. I grabbed a third and stepped away from the fridge and closed it. I opened it and drank about half.

"Who's Mike?" He asked approaching me. I finished my third beer. I felt a little buzz already. It's been three years since I've had a beer. I knew by now I was a lightweight. He put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. He took my hand and led me outside. It was dark, but there were a few lights around garden. He led me over to the bench near the lights. The backyard was empty and the scene was romantic, I had to admit. He sat down and pulled me down facing him so I was stradling him. I squeezed my legs together and he smiled. He leaned in and started kissing my neck. I moaned because it felt so good. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Make love to me." I whispered.

"You sure?" He asked.

"No." He kept kissing my neck. "Fuck me." He slide his hands up my shirt and slowly unbuttoned it and took it off.

_Screams could be heard just outside the room. The door was pushed open by a doctor with gloves on his hands. I layed there in the bed and screamed louder as the pain worsened._

_"One more push." The doctor said looking between my legs. I whimpered and squeezed the rail of the bed. I pushed and I head the nurse sigh. There was no baby crying. I tried to sit up but the nurse instructed me to lay back. I wanted to jump out of the bed and take care of my baby._

_"Why isn't he crying?" I asked hoping for an answer. None. "Tell me, why isn't he crying?"_

_"He can't breathe." The doctor stated. I layed back and let the tears fall. No shame in crying over your own baby. I watched them, from where I was, try and figure out what was wrong with my son. His face was purplish blue, he couldn't breathe. They took him out of the room and down the hall. The doctor didn't come back until about twenty minutes later._

_"Ms. Toretto."_

_"Ramirez." I corrected quickly._

_"Ms. Ramirez. Excuse me." I nodded._

_"What's wrong with my son?"_

_"Ms. Ramirez. Your son... he's not able to breathe on his own. We don't think he has a very good chance of surviving. We've got him on a respirator that's helping him breathe right now." I nodded, taking it all in._

_"Is he suffering?"_

_"No, not at all." I nodded._

I woke up the next morning with a bad kink in my neck. I sat up and looked around. This wasn't my room. This wasn't even a room, I looked down. I was on a bench, outside. I was dressed. I had on my skirt and a guys t-shirt. I stood up and stretched. Memories of last night came flooding back. Coffee. I needed it. I stumbled my way toward the back door. I knocked and it opened.

"Damn. We thought everybody was gone." Sara said.

"Nah." I said. She chuckled and shook her head. I walked in the door. "Do you guys drink coffee? I need some." I took a seat at the table and Mike joined me.

"We heard you last night." He said pushing a cup of coffee in front of me. I took it and smiles. I picked it up and took a sip.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked Sara then looked over at Mike.

"Some guy Mike invited." Sara said. I nodded at Sara then looked at Mike again.

"Dominic." He asid. I looked at cup and took another sip.

"Oh. That Dominic Toretto guy?" Sara asked. Mike nodded. "He made his way around last night." She looked at me. "Hope you used a condom." I looked at her and shook my head a little. She nodded and frowned a little.

"Did you know him?" Mikes asked. I nodded just a little. "How?"

"He got me pregnant."

_**Chapter fine. Heh. I believe that's a good cut off right there. Yeah. Won't be long for Chapter Seven. More confessions. Yay. Sorry this took a while. I stayed with a friend and couldn't write it. I went and saw a movie. I was Madagascar. It was great. We were the two sixteen year olds sitting in the back row laughing our asses off and dancing as well. It was fun. I suggest you see it. sings I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to... MOVE IT. stops and looks around Heh. Sorry.**_


	7. Confronting the Past

_**Disclaimer: Blah Blah... you know the whole thing. I own three characters. None of which appeared in the movie The Fast and the Furious. Don't sue me for using the names from the movie. If you did sue me I doubt you'd get much. **_

_**Thanks to everybody who's giving me feedback. I love you. **_

CHAPTER SEVEN: **Confronting the Past**

"What?" Sara asked, unbelieving me.

"I said he got me pregnant." I said more clearly. She looked at Mike and then Mike looked at me.

"How'd he get you pregnant?" Sara asked.

"What are you a blonde?" I asked seriously. She rolled her eyes and I looked into her eyes. "Um. I slept with him, then nine months later I had his child. A little boy."

"When did this all happen?" Mike asked. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"About three months after I moved in down the street from him." I said. I was upset right now but I wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because I called them my friends and they knew nothing about me.

"So that boy at the grocery store yesterday, that was your son. I knew it." I shook my head and looked at her.

"No, he's really my nephew."

"What happened to your son then?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I snapped. Sara put her hands in the air and I shook my head. "It's a memory I'd rather not think about."

"Why?" Mike asked. I glanced at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." I shot at him. "I should go." I said standing up.

"You know where the door is." Mike said without looking up. I shook my head, I didn't care. They didn't know me, they didn't need to know me. I'd survived without anybody so far, why would I need somebody now? I turned quickly and walked into the living room and stopped to see a guy sitting on the sofa. I slowed and watched him watch me walk toward the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He shook his head and stood up.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. I nodded and he walked toward me. I stepped back as he approached me. "What's wrong?"

"Last night was a mistake." I said. He nodded and kept walking toward me. I backed into a wall and put my arms up to block him away.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I was drunk. It was an accident. Strictly."

"Why?"

"Because Dom it shouldn't have happened. I left you for a fuckin reason. I don't want you back in my life. Especially when it's just to fuck." I snapped.

"Letty." He started.

"Don't 'Letty' me!" I screamed. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Tell me why you left and I'll leave you alone." I nodded and looked at him.

"You kept cheating, after you said you'd stop. I got tired of it." He looked at the floor. "I took our son and left." His eyes shot up toward me and I glared a little.

"What?" He questioned. "Son?"

"I was pregnant Dom. But you wouldn't know that because you were too busy fucking around with girls. One in particular."

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because he's my son. Right?" I nodded.

"Dominic." I said. He nodded and smiled a little.

"Can I see him?" I looked down and he put a hand under my chin.

"He died. Two days after he was born." Dom took a step back and I felt tears in my eyes. "I tried to call you. Your phone number was changed. I did try to get a hold of you. There was that time where I needed somebody so bad to just hold me and that was the time you weren't there. So I said fuck it when I thought of coming back." He nodded his head.

"Let I'm so sorry. If I knew, things would have been different."

"Different how, Dom? You still would have cheated so why's it matter now?"

"Letty, I've said sorry every single day since you left. Hoping one day you would eventually come back. I have all these things that remind me of you. Almost everyting. I had to move out of the house, sell my car, stop racing. And your still in my head every damn day." He looked up into my eyes and I knew he was sincere, but I couldn't accept his apology. I knew better. Every time I ever did before, he did it again. I wouldn't forgive him, not now.

"Dom, if you really want me. You'll find me. I'll stay in the same place. When your seriously ready to quit all of your old ways, find me. I don't want to see you before then." I said. He nodded. I nodded back and stepped away from the wall toward him. I put my hands on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Bye Dom."

"Bye, Letty. For now, bye." I nodded and walked out of the house. I got in my car and drove off. Off away from the guy I loved. I knew I'd see him again soon. I just didn't know how soon.

**R.i.P: Paige Harshbarger, 14; Scott Moody, 18; Megan Karus, 19; Sheri Schafer, 37; Sharyl Schafer, 66; and Gary Schafer, 67. I didn't know any of them, yet the whole thing is very sad.**

**That needed to be said**

_**There's chapter seven. I know it's short but it gets to the point. This wasn't actually how I planned this chapter out but it just kinda flowed from my fingers this way. I don't know. There might not be another update until after schools out, which is June 8th for me. Finals are next week and I need to get ready for those... if I can even get this story out of my head in order to study. You know how that goes.**_


	8. Little Sister

_**I feel I don't need to put a disclaimer in this. I think you guys know by now I don't own shit. Ha. I own :counts: one, two, three, four characters in this chapter and probably from here on out. Mike and Sara aren't coming back into this story. Phew. I didn't really like them anyway. Lol.**_

CHAPTER EIGHT: ** Mari**

**:Oh yeah, this is some time after the last chapter. About six years. I know it's a long time but it's all good:**

**:Hits my head on the desk: Ah, crap... writers block. This never happens to me. But I guess it happens to the best of us. Maybe if I sit her in front of the keyboard long enough I'll think of something. Okay... here we go.**

CHAPTER EIGHT: **Little Sister**

I sat in a plastic lawn chair and watched two kids run back and forth through a sprinkler. I heard the doorbell, but I just sat there. If it was the person I was expecting it to be, they would just come right in. The doorbell rang again. I looked toward the back door and then back at the kids.

"Mari, James. Are you two going to be okay while I run inside to get the door?" I asked. They nodded and kept running through the sprinkler happily. They were having fun and I didn't want the carpets wet so I let them stay outside. We had a fenced in yard so I knew they weren't going anywhere. I got up from the chair and walked in the back door. I walked through the house to the front door and looked out the peephole. I opened the door and looked at the girl standing there. "It was unlocked." It was just my little sister, Monica.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought it was locked." She said walking passed me into the house.

"The kids are out back. Come on." I said tugging on her arm. She followed behind me and stopped in the kitchen.

"Do you have anything to drink. I'm, like, dying of thirst here." I nodded and pointed to the fridge.

"Touch the beer and I'll kick your ass." She chuckled. "I know how many are in there." She nodded and I walked out the back door. I had a feeling she'd try and steal a beer and if she did, I'd seriously kick her ass. I sat back down in my chair and continued to watch the kids. Monica walked out and sat in the chair next to me. The kids looked at her and waved.

"Hey guys!" She said waving back. The little girl came over to her and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Aunt Monica." She said smiling more. James, who was three years older then Mari, came over because he realized it was no fun without her.

"Hello there, Mari. How are you today?" Monica said to her. I smiled and looked at the little girl, Mari.

"Aunt Letty, who is that?" James asked me, whispering so Monica couldn't hear. I pulled him onto my lap, ignoring the fact that he was wet and looked over at Monica.

"Monica." I said to get her attention. Mari and her both looked over at me. "James, this is your aunt Monica. Monica, this is your nephew James."

"Hello." James said. Monica stuck her hand out to shake his and he shook, smiling.

"This is Kendra's son, isn't it?" Monica asked me. I nodded and she smiled. "James, you look just like your mother." James blushed and Monica smiled more at him. Mari climbed onto Monica's lap and she winced at the cold water.

"My mom died when I was little. I don't remember what she looks like." James said. Monica looked over at me and shook her head.

"Really?" Monica asked looking at me. I shook my head and she nodded a little.

"Why don't you two go inside and get some dry clothes on." I said. They nodded and ran into the house. "Becareful!" I shouted back to them. I looked back to my sister and she was sipping out of a bottle. I stood up and smacked the bottle from her mouth. She jumped and stood up, glaring at me.

"What the fuck, Letty?" She asked.

"I said I'd kick your ass if I ever saw you with a beer in your hand." I said. She cleared her through and looked at the beer bottle. She reached down and picked it up.

"Your a pussy, Letty. You can't even tell a child that his mom abandoned him."

"No, I know it's better to hear that your moms dead than to know she doesn't want you anymore." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side a little.

"Like you?" She asked taking a drink of the beer that was half empty in her hand. I glared and shook my head.

"I haven't abandoned my kids."

"I was talking about Mom."

"I kept telling myself she was dead. She left me. I didn't care once I had it in my mind that she was dead."

"She didn't want you because you were fucking around with that Toretto fuckhead." She snapped. I took the bottle from her hands and she reached for it but I held it away from her.

"Well, I fuckin loved that fuckhead. That's my business. Not yours, not moms."

"Well, Letty, I hate to fuck with your head right now but mom is still alive. Whether you like it or not, she is alive."

"Get out of my house." I screamed. She chuckled and nodded. She turned and started toward the back door. She stopped at the door because James was standing there. She bent down to his height and whispered something. I knew what she said. When she stood up and James walked through the door, I gripped the bottle in my hand. Before I knew it my hand was back and the bottle was flying through the air. The bottle broke into pieces as it hit the wall just above her hand.

"Crazy bitch." She said, walking through the door. Mari looked at her and Monica waved. Mari walked through the door and stepped around the broken pieces of glass. She walked over to me and I picked her up.

"She said a bad word." She said. I nodded and she frowned.

"She's not coming back, it's okay." Mari nodded her head and I looked around for James. I could tell he was upset with me because he was keeping his distance from me. "James?" I asked. He looked up at me and frowned. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Monica said my mom isn't dead."

_**What will she say? Hmmm. Will she lie again? Or will she tell the truth. She has a thing with lies. Yeah. I'm going to shut up. For all who couldn't figure out, James is the little boy from the earlier chapters. He's eight now. And then Mari is five. OOO. This chapter, I think it ended in a sucky way. It's also sorta short. I'm not getting bored with this story, that's for sure... I just have some other things to do. I have a report due tomorrow. Bonnie & Clyde. Blah.**_


	9. Early Bonding

_**I don't own these characters. You know that. Don't try to sue me. Thanks.**_

_**I made an error, yes I'll admit to it. Somebody pointed it out and I re-read it. It's not really a mistake I meant to make, obviously, it's just the way the words flowed out. It was where Letty was talking about when the whole thing with her son and knowing Toretto. (I would have put this up in chapter 8 but I double posted and didn't read over them.) I meant for it to be like, she started 'getting to know him' after moving in down the street from him. I know it didn't sound like it but that's what I meant. Sorry if that whole thing didn't make sense. I can't find a way to explain it and I really don't feel like going back and changing it**_

CHAPTER NINE: **Early Bonding**

I nodded, sort of ignoring the statement he made. I set Mari down on a chair and walked over to the door. I pushed James gently toward the chair and walked inside. I grabbed the brook and dustpan and walked back outside. I set down the dustpan and started to sweep up the broken glass. The doorbell rang but I ignored it.

"Mommy." Mari said. I looked up at her and she took a breath. "There's somebody at the door."

"I know." I said softly. "I'm busy."

"Can I get the door?"

"No." I said quickly. She looked down and nodded. After I swept up all the broken glass into the dust pan, I walked into the house. I walked to the trash can and dumped it in the trash. I put the broom and dustpan back where I got it from. I walked back outside and the doorbell rang again.

"Aunt Letty!" James shouted at me. My eyes shot over to him and he moved back in his chair. "Sorry." He said quietly. I nodded and walked over to him. I pulled him up by his arm and he looked at me. "I said sorry."

"What did I say about shouting?" I asked. He shrugged and I picked him up. I put him on my hip and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Aunt Letty." He said again softly.

"I know you are, sweetheart." I said looking over at Mari. She was playing with a toy in her lap.

"Mommy?" She asked looking up at me. "What's. What's a fuck. A fuckhead?" She didn't know what she said was wrong.

"That's a bad word, Mari."

"What is?" She questioned.

"Fuck is. No more saying." She nodded and smiled.

"No more." She affirmed. I smiled and she smiled bigger. The doorbell rang again and I sighed. I didn't want to answer it. I just wanted to spend the day with my daughter and nephew. Why did people have to keep bothering me? I walked over and sat on the edge of Mari's chair and she looked at me. James scooted closer to me and snuggled up with my side.

"Are you two tired?" I asked. They nodded and Mari moved so she was on my lap. She was still wet, but it cooled me off. It was like 85 degrees outside and even though we were in the shade it was still mild. I moved back in the chair and sighed lightly. Mari rested her head on my chest and James rested his head on my shoulder. I rested my arms on their shoulders and closed my eyes slowly.

"Mommy." Mari said quietly causing my eyes to open again.

"Yeah baby?" I asked quietly.

"I love you." I looked down at her and she was looking up at me sleepily. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, baby." She smiled and closed her eyes. I knew after a few minutes she was asleep. I looked over and James was asleep. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to watch them sleep. These were my babies. James not literally but he grew up with me, I was the closest thing he had to a mom. He's even asked why he doesn't call me mom when I'm the one raising him. I told him it was because I wasn't his mother. I'm his aunt. I sighed and I heard footsteps. I looked around and was ready to jump up from under the kids if I needed to protect them.

"Letty?" I heard a male voice whisper. I looked up and around but I didn't see anybody. I was getting ready to ask myself if it was God. Nah, no way. "Letty? Is that you?" No, I knew that voice. Too well.

"Dom." I muttered under my breath. He came into view and it was exactly who I thought it was. "What are you doing here?" He stood there and looked at me. He looked like he was worried about something. Probably worried about how I'd respond to him being here. "How'd you get back here?"

"The front door was open. I passed your sister on the way up. She said you were out back. I rang the doorbell but when you didn't answer, I got worried. So I came back, hoping you weren't inside armed with a gun or a knife or something." I chuckled and shook my head. He walked closer to me and I chuckled again. "Do you need help?" He asked as I started trying to get up. I nodded and he smiled. He reached down and gently wrapped his arms around Mari and picked her up. She made a little noise and pulled herself closer to his body. He looked at me with a shocked look and I smiled. I stood with James in my arms and stepped up next to Dom. He looked at me and motioned for me to go ahead. He followed me into the house and up the stairs to the kids' rooms. I walked into James' room and put him down on his bed. He rolled onto his stomach and I chuckled. I walked out and Dom followed me to Mari's room. I looked over at Dom and he was smiling at me. I took Mari from him and put her down on her bed. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

"Who are you?" Mari asked. I looked at Dom and smiled a bit. He looked at me and I nodded. He looked back to the girl and he smiled at her.

"I'm Dominic." He said. "Who are you?"

"Mari. That's my brothers name."

"What is, Mari?"

"No. Dominic is." She said giggling.

"Really? How old is your brother?" She looked at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"I have to go to sleep. I'm really tired." She laid down quickly and I shook my head. I knew that would leave me with a shitload of questions that I knew Dom had.

"Have a good nap then, Mari." She flashed him a smile as we walked out of the room. I pulled the door closed behind me and Dom turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled a bit. "Want to come back outside with me? I need to water the plants." He nodded and followed me out of the house.

_**Yay. Finished that chapter. In progress of writing the next. I need to take a short break from this for a few days. I'll definately get my next chapter up by Friday. Sorry but this week I have finals to take and it's already stressful. Right now, I have a English final due tomorrow morning. I haven't even started on it. Crap! Well, let me know what you think. I'm excited about the next chapter. Talking between Dom and Letty. **_


	10. Water Splash

_**Blah blah blah. I don't own the characters you know well. Duh. I'm tired of doing this but then I'm scared not to. Lol.**_

_**I'm excited about this chapter. Watch it come out really stupid too. Now, remember, this is just coming off the top of my head so if it doesn't sound all planned out... it isn't. Ha.**_

CHAPTER TEN: **Water Splash**

After switching the hose attatchment from the sprinkler to the sprayer I stopped and looked at Dom.

"Dom, what took you so long to come back?" I asked bending down to turn on the hose. I walked over and picked it up. The sprayer was on it so I held it and looked back over at Dom. He was looking around for some type of an answer.

"I wanted to make sure it's what we both wanted." He said barely above a whisper. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? You weren't sure you wanted to be with me?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you wanted to be with me." He admitted with a sigh. Ouch.

"What makes you think I'd want to be with anybody else?" He shrugged and I started to water my plants. He watched me and I shook my head. He followed me around to each of the sections of plants I needed to water. Sort of like a loyal dog.

"Do you still want to be with me?" He asked. I un-squeezed the sprayer handle and looked at him. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't believe he asked that but I guess it made sense after so many years. I loved him, I know I did. But how do I feel about him now? I didn't know, honestly.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I don't know. I know I did love you, I'm not sure how I feel now. You were gone so long. How do you know I'm single? How do I know your single?" He looked at the hose then at me.

"I'm not with anybody. If you wanted to know." I nodded and looked at the house. "Are you?" I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"No. I have the kids to worry about, not a boyfriend or a husband or whatever. They kids come first, before anything."

"Who's kids?" He asked.

"Why are you so interested?" I questioned. I know I sounded really suspicious but what did I care?

"They aren't mine, are they?"

"Why do you care, Dom?"

"If either one of them is mine, I'd like to be in their lives. What's wrong with that?"

"Why now, when their practically grown. Why?"

"Are they yours?"

"Mari's my daughter, yes. The boy, James is my nephew. He's Kendra's son." His eyes wandered down and I frowned. He knew. Shit. I started to spray the plants a little more and walked over to the house and he followed me. He pushed me up against the house gently. He put a big arm on either side of me. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Tell me you don't love me." He said looking into my eyes. I looked down at his chest.

"I don't love you." I said with a chuckle. He put his hand under my chin and pushed up gently so I was looking into his eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me." He repeated. I looked hard into his eyes. I swallowed hard and watched him lick his lips nervously. I nodded and leaned back against the house, still holding the hose in my hand.

"I can't."

"So you love me?" I nodded and he smiled a little.

"Never stopped you dumbass. It's just that all you've done is hurt me. I hate that, you know that too. You still did it."

"Letty, I'm sorry. I'll keep telling you every day we're together, even if you've already forgiven me." He looked at my neck then back into my eyes. I nodded a little and he smiled a bit.

"Dom..." I started but was cut off. He pressed into me and I dropped the hose. He had just kissed me. I dropped the hose because it shocked me, I didn't think he'd do that. He was a king with his lips and his tongue, this should be a sin. I heard a moan and I put my arms around Dom. Was that me or was that Dom. The noise happened again. Holy shit, that was me. I did it again. I knew only Dom could do that. He moved from my lips and I swallowed a little. I missed the way he tasted. He started to kiss on my neck and I whimpered a little. "Dom..." I said softly. I looked over his shoulder and noticed James and Mari standing there. Mari was holding the hose and after I realized what was going on, it was too late. Dom bit into my neck and I moaned louder. He pulled away and stepped to the side.

"That was cold." He stated through gritted teeth to Mari. Mari dropped the hose and frowned. Dom reached down and picked up the hose and Mari stepped back again. Dom looked up at me and I cocked my head to the side. He turned back to Mari and grinned. "Run." Mari and James looked at each other and then took off running across the yard. The hose sprayed and hit them in the backs. Dom took off running after the kids and they giggled while running.

"Sheesh." I said with a sigh. I pushed away from the house and picked up another part of the hose. I folded it in half and the water pressure weakend. Dom turned and looked at me.

"Drop it." He said pointing the sprayer at me.

"Oh yeah, Dom, what are you going to do? Spray me?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and approached me slowly. I put the part of the hose behind my back. "What?"

"Baby..." He said slowly. "Gimmie the hose."

"I'm your baby now?" I questioned. Mari and James started to walk back over to us. Dom dropped the hose and walked over to me. He put his hands on either side of me and pinned me back up against the house. I chuckled and he kissed my neck.

"Yes, your my baby now." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"I'm not going to argue with that." I said with a smile. He nodded and kissed me again.

"Mommy?" Mari asked. Dom stepped away from me and I looked at her. "Can Dom play with us?" She asked. I looked at Dom and smiled.

"Mari, baby." I said walking to her. I bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled. "Baby, this isn't Dom to you."

"Who is he?" She asked. I smiled and Dom walked over and stood next to me and put his hand on Mari's shoulder.

"Baby, this is your dad." Mari's gaze shifted from me to Dom.

"My... dad?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Really?" Dom nodded and Mari looked at him. "Where have you been?"

"Well, your mom and I needed a break from each other."

"That was a long break." Dom nodded. I looked around and James was gone. I looked at Mari and she shrugged.

"I'll be right back." They both nodded and I walked into the house. I walked up the hall and walked to where James' room was. He was sitting on his bed, crying. "James?" I asked. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"That's Mari's dad?" He asked. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him. I looked at him and nodded.

"Why, baby?" I asked.

"Monica said that her dad is my dad too." He said. I raised an eyebrow and he looked up into my eyes. "Is he?"

_**Dun dun dun. Lol. Sorry for cutting you off. I would have continued but I gotta go write the second half of my History final. It's going to be easy. I'll update tomorrow after school if I get a chance. Maybe even during computer class. MAYBE... but don't get your hopes up. I wish this chapter was better but I still liked it. Um... Yeah. One more thing. Dom & Letty... well, they aren't exactly quite "together" for good yet. There's another bump in their road. Yes'em. :grin: You guys are gonna hate me.**_

_** 3 Beth --- Aww... come on people... I know you can give me more reviews, pweese.**_


	11. Old Photos

_**Rawr. I own a few characters, and you must know which ones they are if you call yourself a fan. Don't try and sue me for using these names. Thanks and have a nice day. :)**_

CHAPTER ELEVEN: **Old Photos**

James looked at me, he'd been crying for at least the time where I was walking to his room from outside.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. No way. No fucking way.

"Monica said that my dad was Mari's dad too. Is that true, Letty?"

"Honey, I doubt it. Your Aunt Monica has a thing for lying." I said to him, trying to figure out why the hell she would say that to him.

"Well, do you know who my dad is?" He questioned. I frowned and looked at his pillow.

"Your mother told me, before you were left with me, that she loved your father very much. She wouldn't tell me who though. She couldn't let anybody know because the guy was engaged and she didn't want any trouble." I looked at my hands and then at James.

"Did she say that she loved me lots? You know, like you tell me all the time?" I sniffed.

"Honey, I don't think she did. In my opinion, if she did, she wouldn't have left you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she leave me?"

"She said she couldn't take care of you anymore. She ran off with some drug dealer and I haven't heard from her since."

"She didn't want me no more?" He asked sobbing a little.

"I don't think she did, babe. Like, if she cares, she wouldn't have left. You know?"

"What does she look like?" I thought for a minute then stood up.

"Come on." I said moving toward the door. "I wanna show you something." He got off his bed and followed behind me. He followed me to my room and I told him to sit on my bed.

"What do you want to show me Letty?" I reached into the top of my closet and pulled down a photo album. I carried it over and dropped it on my bed. James looked at it and I sat down in front of him and he smiled. I opened the cover and flipped to the fifth page. I turned the album toward him and pointed to the photo in the center. "Who's that?"

"This was taken the day you were born. Look, there's your mom and look, she's holding this sexy little boy. That boy is you." He blushed and I smiled at him. I turned the page and pointed to another picture. He leaned in to look closer. "There's you, you were about two, your mom, your stepdad, and then me." He sighed when I mentioned his stepdad. No wonder.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to another picture on the opposite page. I looked at it closely and nodded.

"My old family. There's Mari's dad, and her aunt Mia and then just some friends of the family."

"You two knew each other long time?" He was asking about Dom and I.

"Since I was about fifteen, sixteen years old." He nodded and started flipping though the album. He stopped on the last page then closed it quickly, hoping I wouldn't notice. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Yes huh. Now, what?" I reached for the album but he pulled it away.

"You don't wanna see it." He said softly. I grabbed it out of his hand and set it on the bed. I opened to the last page and glanced over them. Two people dressed nicely in black clothes kissing. What's so bad about that? I looked at the next picture and it was the same two people in bed together. The next two or three were of them wearing no clothes. Huh. James reached over to close it but I slammed his hand. He whimpered but I ignored him. "Aunt Letty." He cried. I took the pictures out of the album and closed it.

"I'll be right back, James." He frowned as I walked out of the room. I walked to the back yard. There were two chairs in the middle of the yard. One was faced the opposite direction and Dom and Mari occupied the other chair. Mari was sitting on his lap. I heard a voice less deep than Dom's. I walked toward the them and put my hand on the back of the chair. They guy sitting there looked up at me.

"Hey Letty." He said. I ignored him.

"Dom." I started. He looked at me. "We need to talk."

"Can it wait?" He asked. I shook my head and gritted my teeth.

"Now!" I shouted. He stood and sat Mari down and followed behind me. We walked around to the front of the house. "Tell me something."

"Something?" He questioned. I held up a picture and he reached for it. "Where'd you get this?"

"My little sister's photo album. Want to explain?" I questioned. He looked at the picture. It was him and my little sister kissing.

"Um..."

"Yeah Dom?"

"Letty." He started.

"You can't explain these either then, huh?" I asked holding up the rest of the pictures. He reached for them but I pulled them away.

"Letty."

"Forget everything that was said earlier." I turned and walked away from him. I walked into the back yard and the guy sitting there was now standing next to Mari. I went to walk in the back door and I heard Dom shouting my name. I slammed the door and locked it.

"Letty!" He said pounding on the door. "Come on, open the door."

"No. Go home!"

"Let, baby, I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, Dom, go home!" I heard him sigh and I shook my head. He walked away from the door and I unlocked it. I turned and walked back to my bedroom. James was still sitting on my bed. "Go to your room. Go take a nap or something." He slid off the bed and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind him and I heard voices from the back door. I layed down on my stomach and flipped through the pictures in my hands. There was a knock on the door. "Go away, Dominic!"

"It's me." It was the other guy from outside.

"Come in." The door opened and he looked at me. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Joe, I'm fine." He walked over and sat on my bed next to me.

_**Gawd... I'm so happi. I'm out of school until September. :Dances: So, how'd you guys like that, huh? There's going to be an explaination... I swear it. It just might not be in the next chapter. Oh and I LOVE everybody who's been giving me replies. You guys (and girls) have no idea how much that encourages me to continue. Thanks. 3 B**_


	12. Let's Talk

CHAPTER TWELVE: **Let's Chat**

"Letty, you aren't fine." I sat up and crossed my legs. "I know you better than that."

"Joe..." I whined.

"Letty..." He mocked. I crossed my arms and stuck out my bottom lip. "You act like such a baby sometimes, it's funny." I hit his shoulder and he smiled.

"What's your problem?"

"I want to make sure everything is okay with my little sister, you know?" I nodded and took a deep breath. He'd always wanted what was best for me. Always.

"Joe. You remember him, though right?" He looked around and his eyes stopped on me.

"Who?" He questioned. I smacked my lips and shook my head.

"Dom. Remember him?"

"Yeah. Why?" His face started to turn red and I grabbed his arm.

"He was the one you were outside talking with, you know that?" He stood up but I jumped to grab his arm, succeeding.

"Why didn't you say something. I've always wanted to kick that guys ass since he knocked you up and then cheated on you, with Kendra. I would never talk to him ever again if I were you."

"He apologized once for cheating, and I forgave him. I have more evidence now and he's apologized. I'm not sure I want to forgive him because I'm scared he'll cheat on me again."

"I can't believe that asshole didn't even want to see his son." My eyes wandered down to the floor and I sat down on the edge of my bed. "You did tell him he had a son, right?" I nodded. "Then what's the matter?"

"I told him he died, two days after he was born." Joe rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "Part of me wanted to tell him because it was the right thing to do, but part of me didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him in his life. Is that messed up?"

"Yes, Letty, it's messed up. He needs his father in his life." I nodded and looked up at him. "He doesn't have his mother much, he needs you both." I sighed heavily. Joe put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Everything's going to get better."

"What should I do, Joe?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Tell him. Show him. Do something. I know your mad at him. Talk about it. You and your son both need him." He paused. "No matter how much of an asshole he is."

"Mari needs him too. Mari likes him." I chuckled. "You and Monica are so much alike it isn't even funny."

"Why's that?"

"Neither of you two like him. She called him a fuckhead and you called him an asshole. Which is funny, the part about you, you just told me to stay with him basically."

"You love him, no denying that." I chuckled and nodded.

"I do love him. Since the day I met him, till the day I die." He chuckled and smiled. I smiled back and took a deep breath. "How long do you think I should wait before I talk to him again?" He shrugged but then there was a knock on the door.

"Now seems like a good time." I nodded and we both stood up. Joe reached the door first and opened it. Dom was standing there, his eyes were red. Joe pushed passed him out of the door. Dom stood there and looked at me.

"Can we please talk?" He asked quietly. Was he crying? I nodded and moved to the side for him to enter the room. He walked in and started looking around. I closed the door and locked it. I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. Dom looked at me and smiled just a little. He pulled up a chair and sat in it, right in front of me.

"Dom..." I started.

"No, you need to let me try and explain." I nodded and closed my mouth. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. We just started talking one night, but it wasn't meant to lead to that. We just talked about her boyfriend and stuff. The next day she said she was in love with me. I didn't understand that. Everything that happened was her idea. I just went with it." I looked at my feet and he looked down. "Letty, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Was it before or after... you know." I asked looking up. He swallowed hard and nodded a little. I looked down and shook my head.

"After." I felt a tear drop and I shook my head more. "Let."

"No." I stood up and started to pace the room in front of the door. He turned in his chair and looked at me. "You slept with Kendra. My sister!" I shouted at him.

"Go on, Let. You have every right to yell at me."

"Your damn right, Dom. I have every fucking right to yell at you. You wanna know why?" I asked, half crying and half screaming out of anger.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because you had a kid with my fucking sister." I screamed. He stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

_**Lol. I love ending chapters. Just love it. I feel like I'm on a roll so I'll just keep typing till I find something better to do. I'm on to the next chapter. R & R. Of Course... Thanks.**_


	13. Just a Love Machine

_**Heh. Sorry for ending it the way I did. I would have continued but I was tired of typing and wanted to go lay down. Then I wanted to post as soon as I could. Yeah. So... here's Chapter 13... hope you like it.**_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **Just a Love Machine**

"Letty. What?" Dom asked.

"I said you had a baby with my sister." He raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that the first time. How do you figure that?" He questioned. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Did you know?"

"All I know is I have two kids. Both with you. I've never heard of any other kid with any other woman." I nodded and looked down at my hands. "What made you assume that I had a kid with your sister?"

"Because when she left him with me... She said she couldn't tell me who his father was because he was engaged when it happened." He looked at me and nodded a little. "So, who would you think it was? Especially when you know you were one who slept with her around that time." He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I leaned against my door and looked at him.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked. "I don't know if he's mine. She didn't talk to me after I pretty much told her to 'fuck off' because I didn't want her." He looked up at me. "I wanted you, I always have and always will."

"Dom, I think it may be best if you leave. Just leave. Get out. I don't want you in my life anymore. I'm tired of all the pain you put me through. Leave." He stood and then sat back down. I looked at him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Any why not?" I questioned.

"I've practically been a deadbeat for seven, eight years. I don't wanna be any longer." I sighed and it was quiet for a long while. "I heard you and your brother talking."

"What?" I questioned. "You were listening in on our conversation?" He nodded and stood up, which put us almost directly in front of each other.

"I want to see my son." He said fairly loudly. I nodded and looked around. "Now. Take me to where ever he is."

"I told you he died. Two days after he was born." He shook his head.

"Bullshit, Letty, I heard you guys talking. I heard you tell him you told me that he was dead. Then I heard him tell you he needs both of his parents in his life. Where is he?"

"Dom, don't worry about it. It wouldn't be fair to him to meet you now in his life."

"Letty!" He screamed at me. "I want to see him."

"No." I said through my teeth. He stepped closer to me and I felt a stinging in my cheek. "Gee, thanks for that Dom." He took a deep breath and I shook my head. I reached behind me and opened the door. My brother was standing right there, glaring at Dom. "I believe you know your way out." Dom crossed his arms and stood there. "Get out of my house. Now."

"Not till you tell me where my son is." I turned to look at Joe and he looked at me. He made a face that asked if I needed help and I shook my head a little. He nodded and looked over me to Dom.

"Touch my sister again, I swear I'll put your fuckin ass in ICU." Joe said before turning to the stairs. I closed the door and Dom looked at me.

"He doesn't like you."

"Yeah, I can tell." He said smartly. It was quiet for another minute and I leaned back against the door. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I was mad."

"Yep." I nodded and he looked down. He looked down. I could easily take him out, and he could easily take me out... but we've never tried since we started to get serious.

"Why doesn't your brother like me?" He questioned.

"I tell my brother everything. About Kendra, about me and you and about our kids and James and everything. He knows everything." Dom nodded and I looked over his shoulder at my dresser. I moved passed him and over to it. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a small photo album. I turned back toward Dom and handing it to him.

"What's this?" He asked. I nodded toward it and he opened it. He started to flip through it and frowned. He moved back toward my bed and sat down on it. I nodded a little and watched his facial expressions. It was strange how often it changed from smiling to almost crying.

"Tomorrow's his eighth birthday. I wanted to give him something nice. I couldn't think of anything nice to buy him or anything. I've bought him everything he's ever asked for, which isn't much, but he still has it." I wiped my eyes a little. "So, I decided this year, why not make him something special for his birthday? So I did. It's a mini scrapbook about him and how he got started and everything great about him." Dom ran his thumb over a his sons baby picture and looked up at me.

"That's my son?" He asked. His eyes were pink, trying to hold back tears. I nodded and he smiled a little. "He looks just like me."

"Dominic Jr. DJ." He nodded. He knew. I told him a while back, but I refreshed his memory just in case he forgot.

"You need one more picture in here."

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"Us."

"What do you mean?" He opened to the third picture.

"There's a picture of us when we first met. What about now? He should know that both of his parents are still alive and happy." I nodded and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah. My camera's downstairs." I started for the door but he grabbed my wrist.

"Come here." He said patting his lap. I stepped toward him and he pulled me down onto his lap. "Letty, I love you. And I'm sorry for anything and everything I've ever done that's hurt you." I nodded a little and he smiled.

"Dom. I'm sorry for not telling you that you had a son, but it's not like I didn't try."

"I love you."

"I love you." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed me more roughly. I pushed him back on the bed and sat on his hips. He grinned up at me so I grinned back. "Oh, all the dirty things I want to do to you".

_**Lol. I loved ending that. Sorry, I don't do sex scenes. First off, I'm too young to do them. Second off, I don't want people getting off on my stories. That's just... weird. Eww... now I have thoughts of that in my head. :Screams:**_

_**Did I mention that I own four copies of this movie? Like, seriously. Two VHS and two DVDs. One VHS is recorded offa STARZ and it has the little logo in the corner, but not commercials. The second VHS is the actual movie. Then on DVD I have the regualr version and the tricked out version. I was supposed to return the Tricked out Edition to Media Play because it had scratches all over it and it was used, but I kept it. With the money I got back, I got Pitch Black. Lol.**_

_**So yeah... Read, I guess you've already done that, huh? Now, give me a review. Thanks and I love you! **_


	14. Disturbances

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: **Disturbance**

I was so comfy, just lying next to Dom after out exhausting 'nap'. I chuckled at the thought and I felt Dom move under me.

"You comfy?" He asked. I was laying on top of him. Of course I was. I nodded and he smiled. "Good." He put his arms under his head and watched me. I kissed his chest softly and he smiled.

"Your so sexy."

"Wait. Aren't I supposed to say that to you?"

"You can if you want."

"Mmm. Letty, you are so sexy." He started to run his fingers through my hair. "Your making me hard just lyin there lookin so sexy."

"Okay. I hear that. That's too much for my little ears." Joe said from the other side of the closed door.

"Then I suggest you don't listen to our conversation." I said back to him smartly. I heard him laugh and I kissed Dom's left nipple softly. He moaned a little and I felt a hardening near my lower stomach. The door opened and Dom scrambled to get the sheet over the two of us. "Joe!"

"You've been in this room for three hours. It's time to leave the room. How long does it take anyway?"

"It's make up sex."

"Well, you've been making up long enough." He said reaching for the edge of the sheet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We're both butt ass naked under here."

"Yeah, I'm so sure." He said tugging on the sheet. He let out a yelp of surprise and covered his eyes quickly. "I saw my sisters ass."

"What?" A guy asked from the door. He smiled when he saw my ass. I reached for the sheet and covered myself with it.

"Joe, why are your friends in my house?"

"Oh no. This is your friend. He knocked on the door and asked for you." I looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Chris." He said glarind at Dom. "Who are you?"

"Dom. Chris, that's my boyfriend." He nodded and smiled a bit. Joe picked up Dom's boxers, which were ripped partially.

"Somebody had some fun."

"Because she hadn't been laid in such a long time." Chris said sarcastically.

"Did you sleep with her?" Dom's voice suddenly appeared in the conversation. Chris looked at Dom and grinned a little. I shook my head and sighed.

"Everybody out!" I screamed. Chris and Joe jumped and left the room quickly, closing the door behind them. I got off of Dom and walked over to my closet. Dom watched as I shook my ass at him. He turned the other way instead of smiling.

"Am I gonna have to go get tested?" I turned and looked at him. I pulled on a pair of boxers and a he sighed.

"What are you talking about, Dom?" I questioned. I reached for a clean bra and found a white one. I put it on and looked at Dom again.

"You slept with that guy. Am I gonna have to go get checked to make sure I'm disease free?" I sighed and turned back to my closet. I picked out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly put them on and turned back to him.

"Do what you want." I shook my head. "When you get up and get dressed... Why don't you go ahead and get out of my house?" He looked down. I headed toward the door and without stopping or looking at him, I left the room, slamming the door.

_**OUCH. I would kick anybody's ass if they ever said something like that to me. I'm serious about that too. I'm sorry for the wait guys... I spent the day cleaning and crap. No, seriously it was the first time my rooms been cleaned since April. Just imagine what it looked like. Yeah. Plus when I got on the computer this evening I went straight to another website and forgot about my story. I felt bad. But that website is so damn addicting. Yeah, well... anyway. Let me know what you think. It literally took like fifteen minutes to write and I wrote it this morning. But you love me anyway.**_


	15. FIGHT!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: **FIGHT!**

I walked into the kitchen where Joe and Chris were sitting, both drinking a beer. I walked to the fridge, wanting one for myself. Gone.

"How nice of you to invite yourself to my fridge." I said turning to Joe and Chris. I walked over and stood next to my brother.

"I'll buy you some tomorrow." Joe said taking a sip of the beer in his hand. I nodded and looked across the table at Chris.

"Thought you didn't drink, Letty." Chris said smoothly.

"Since when has it been your business if I drink or not?" I questioned picking up his bottle and walking around toward him. I looked at it and noticed him watching it ever so carefully. I tipped the bottle a little so some poured out onto the floor in front of me. Chris stood quickly and glared at me.

"You know better than to fuck with my alcohol."

"Do I really?"

"You'd better." He replied smartly. I raised an eyebrow and tipped the bottle some more. More beer spilled out. "I know your doing that to piss me off."

"You don't know me." I said pouring the rest onto the floor. He looked at the puddle and then up at me, glaring hard. I raised an eyebrow and grinned a bit. He pushed me roughly into the table, almost knocking it over. I stood up and looked over my shoulder toward where my brother was. He was gone. Where the fuck did he go? I sighed and looked back at Chris. I looked too soon, the back of his hand met my cheek. "Fuck." I hissed loudly. I pushed back on him roughly, sending him into the counter behind the table. He stayed there... knowing better than to come back at me.

"I see you can handle yourself." He said. I nodded and he grinned.

"I've always been able to handle myself. Don't forget that." He nodded and looked around the kitchen. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you about some things."

"Like what." He pushed away from the counter and stood just in front of it. I watched him carefully. I licked my bottom lip and tasted blood. Damn, I didn't know he hit me that hard.

"You owe me money."

"I don't owe you shit." I said waving a hand at him. He rolled his eyes and walked to me. He pushed me into the table, more softly and pinned me down. "Get off."

"Give me what you owe me and I'll leave."

"I don't owe you shit, Chris." He nodded a little and stepped back. He pulled out a small notepad and flipped to a page in the middle. He flashed it to me and I snatched it from his hand. I read it quickly and sighed. "I don't have it."

"I need it."

"Why now? Why so many years later?"

"I'm in trouble. I need the money and I need it now."

"Well, Chris... I don't have it." I said looking right into his eyes. "It's alot of money." I heard footsteps and I looked past Chris and to the door. "Dom..." I started, he cut me off.

"What does she owe you?" He asked. Chris pushed away from me and I looked at him.

"Twenty five hundred." Dom nodded and looked at me. He looked very upset and all I could do was frown. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of money. He counted out some money and handed it over to Chris. Chris looked at me then at him and took the money. "Thanks." He said. He tore the paper out of the notepad and crumpled it up, throwing it in the trash.

"Don't come around here anymore." Dom said to him. His voice was much deeper than Chris' voice.

"No problem, man." He said. Chris put the money in his pocket and walked to the door. He looked at me then walked out the back door. I looked at Dom and he was glaring so hard at me. I looked down and he shook his head.

"Dom..." I tried but my mouth didn't want to work. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Oh wait. I'm supposed to get out, aren't I?" He headed for the living room and I followed him. Mari and James were sitting on the couch watching a cartoon movie. I grabbed Dom's arm and he turned and looked at me. "You wanted me to love so that's what I'm doing."

"Don't leave, Dom. Please." I asked, whispering so James and Mari wouldn't hear. I looked over and Mari and James were watching us over the back of the couch. I took a deep breath and looked back at Dom. He was looking at the kids and I couldn't tell he was really thinking. "We can talk about what happened."

"Yeah." His arm dropped from the doorknob. He looked at the kids then at me. "Come with me. We can talk alone."

"Where?" I questioned. He looked at Mari and James again.

"My apartment. It's a short walk from here." I looked at the kids. Joe was now standing in the door between the kitchen and the living room.

"Joe, will you watch the kids for like an hour or two? I need to run somewhere." Joe nodded and I looked back at the kids. "I'll be back soon, okay?" They smiled and nodded. Dom turned the doorknob and opened the door. I opened the closet door and grabbed a pair of slippers. I slipped them on my feet and walked out the door.

_**I'm upset at how short this is. I just know that the next chapter is probably going to be long because it's basically going to be just between Dom and Letty at his apartment. Yeah. I'm sorry for the delays. It's the weekend and it's been a lazy one. I have a question though. For anybody who wants to answer. Mari needs a full name. Like Marisol (that was my Spanish name for two years) or Maribel or something. What do you guys think? Maribel is a little more original. Thanks for reading. REVIEW! Thanks.**_


	16. Just Talkin'

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: **Just Talkin'**

I followed Dom into the kitchen and watched him as he took a seat at his kitchen table. He patted the table next to him so I took a seat next to him.

"Why'd you want me to come here with you?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled a little.

"I was hoping we'd be able to talk about things that need to be talked about without anything interrupting us." I nodded and smiled a little. I looked around and sighed a little. "What's wrong?"

"I need to use the restroom." He nodded and stood. I stood up and he pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. I walked down the hall and closed the door behind me. There was a bra hanging from the back of the door. I shook my head and looked around the bathroom. I didn't really need to use it, I just wanted to snoop around a bit. I opened the cabinet over the sink and there was a box of condoms. I pulled it out of the cabinet and it was unopened. I smiled a bit then looked at the front. These were too small to be Dom's. Nah, he probably kept his in his room, if he even used them. It was real cute how he asked if I had some type of disease. He's most likely slept with more people than me. Duh, I knew that was true. I've slept with only four people in my life. The knock on the door scared the shit out of me. I dropped the box and the door opened.

"Are you okay? You weren't..." He stopped when he saw the box of condoms. "Um... what are you doing?" He said chuckling.

"Sorry." I said apologetically. "These aren't yours." He nodded and smiled a little. "Whos are they?"

"Probably Mike's." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Mike?"

"My boyfriend of course." He said in a girly, giddy voice. I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah, he's my roommate." I chuckled again and shook my head. He put his hands around my waist and kissed my cheek softly. "Let's go talk." He took my hand and led me back into the kitchen. He sat me down and then sat down in next to me.

"So..." I started. There was a noise from the door and Dom stretched his neck to see who it was. It was obviously his roommate, so why look? I shrugged it off and the door opened. A guy with a woman wrapped around his waist. I leaned back in my chair to see this. Dom looked at his watch and then back at the guy. The guy didn't even know we were there, he just went straight down the hall and into a room, closing the door.

"Yeah..." Dom said. "That's my roommate. You might know him. Mike Anderson." I smiled a little and nodded. "You don't like him?"

"Nah. Not really." He nodded and smiled a little. "Dom, we really need to talk." He nodded again. I knew he agreed. I smiled a little.

"Letty. I love you."

"Um. Dom, I love you. We at least know that much about each other." He looked at the table. It seemed to be quiet until I heard thumps and moans coming from his roommates room. Dom looked up at me and chuckled a little.

"I usually leave when they start that."

"Is she a regualr?" I joked. He laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"How about we go for a walk." He said motioning to the door. I nodded a little and he smiled. He stood but before I could, he reached out a hand to me. I took his hand and he helped me. I smiled and he put a hand on my hip. We walked toward the door. He opened it and I stepped out. He let my hand go and grabbed his keys and locked the door. He stepped out and pulled the door closed. "You hungry?" He offered.

"Yeah. I am but I'd probably just go home and make something for the kids as well." He nodded and looked at his watch. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me.

"Call Joe. See if he'll make something for the kids." I took the phone and nodded.

It didn't take much for me to get Joe to take care of my kids for the evening. He owed me one for covering for him one night.

"What did you owe that guy money for?" Dom asked as we walked along the sidewalk toward a destination I was unsure of.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Back after the whole thing with DJ... I got into drugs real bad and I guess I didn't pay off all my debts."

"So, you used to be a druggie?" He asked. I chuckled a little and nodded.

"I got into it with Kendra. It wasn't healthy for either of the boys to have a mother like that. We tried to get out. It wasn't so easy for her. She had guys trying to kill her. I told her to leave, it wasn't smart for her to stay here. If anybody came looking for her, I didn't know where she was."

"So she left James with you?"

"More like abandoned him. She left him with me, she said I was the only one who could love him. So, she pretty much said screw him and you and I don't love either of you." I thought about what I said. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love James, it's just... he used to be a big handful."

"I heard about when Kendra got raped."

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Mari told me." I shrugged and nodded a little.

"Yeah. James witnessed that. He never wanted to say anything about it or anything at all. And I do believe it was the day I met you again... at Mike's party, that was the day he started to talk. Yeah, I bought him chocolate icecream." Dom smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the comment I made earlier."

"Which one?"

"The one about getting tested. I didn't mean it, I was just upset."

"Once I got downstairs, I wondered why I didn't ask you the same question." He looked down at the sidewalk. "But I didn't, that's the important thing." He nodded and looked at me.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead." I said taking my eyes off the sidewalk and looking up at him. The sidewalk was uneven and I've tripped once already.

"Where is DJ?" He asked. I looked back down at the sidewalk.

"I'm scared, if I tell you... you won't want to see him anymore."

"That's not true."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to find out tomorrow."

"Aww come on."

"No. You'll have to wait. Think of it as a surprise." He nodded and smiled. "So where are we going? My slippers are getting dirty."

"Oh boo hoo." I hit his shoulder playfully and he smiled. "We're getting something to eat. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast time."

"What time is it?"

"It's about eight. Why?" I shrugged and he smiled.

"Just wondering." His arm slipped from around my neck to around my waist and he pulled me close to him. He kissed the top of my head. I rested my head on his shoulder and he smiled. "We fight alot." I said bluntly. I felt him nod.

"I know."

"It's not healthy you know."

"I know."

"Especially around the kids."

"I know, Letty." He said, sounding more irritated.

"We should do something about that."

"How about no more fighting. No arguing or anything. If we need to argue or fight then we leave the house. We don't do it in front of the kids. How's that?"

"Sounds good." He smiled and led me up the sidewalk to a small cafe/diner. "This place is small."

"Oh but the food is amazing." He led me over to a booth in the corner. We were sitting there for a few minutes before a man in a uniform dress came out from behind the counter.

"Is this a gay diner?" I whispered to Dom over the table. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hello." The guy said in a girly voice. "I'm LuLu and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Corona." Dom said. The guy nodded and looked at me.

"Pepsi?" I asked. He smiled and I smiled back, holding back laughter.

"Pepsi it is. I will be right back. Don't you move your little tushy's." He walked away and I broke into laughter.

"Dom. What the hell kinda place did you take me to?" I questioned laughing.

"Oh, that's just some crazy guy. I don't know what's up with him." I sighed and wiped the tears of laugher from my eyes. The same guy, wearing a pair of jeans and a tshirt came out with our drinks.

"A corona for you." He said putting a bottle of beer down in front of Dom. "And a Pepsi for the lady."

"Thanks." I said softly. He smiled and nodded.

"Can I get your guys something to eat?"

"What's good to eat?" I asked.

"Bacon cheeseburger. It's the best."

"Oo. Then I want one." He nodded and looked at Dom.

"I'll take one too. Extra bacon." The guy smiled and turned away.

"Wait. Can I ask you a question before you leave."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled and looked at him.

"What was up with the whole dress thing?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled a little.

"My girlfriend was running late. I decided to cover for her."

"That's sweet of you." He smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back out soon with your food." I turned back toward Dom when he walked away. Dom smiled and licked his lips.

"Your going to like what you got. It's so good."

"What made you want to come here?"

"Good food." I nodded and smiled a little. He stood up and scooted into the booth with me. He put an arm around my neck and I smiled at him. "Your so hot." I chuckled and shook my head a little. "I love you." He said. It was blunt.

"I love you too Dom. We've said that, like a million times to each other today." He nodded and smiled a little.

"Will you marry me?" My face dropped whatever expression it had and went to a blank one.

"What?" I asked, unbelieving he'd just asked me that.

"Marry me, Letty."

"But I'm already engaged."

_**Ugh. I had to end it. Sorry. I keep telling my head to continue but it doesn't wanna. UGH. I wanna finish but I have to go get ready to leave and I wanted to post this before I left. So I do care... because I wanted to post before I left. How nice am I? Seriously. I'm not sure how long this ended up to be. Hopefully longer than the last chapter because I did promise that. And I still need advice on Mari's name. Thanks for reading... and REVIEW. **_


	17. Talk of Races

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: **Talk Of Races**

"What? Letty... engaged?" Dom questioned. I nodded and picked up his beer, taking a small drink. He looked hard at me and I took another drink and sat it down. I picked up his hand and gently ran my fingers over it. I pulled it up and kissed his ring finger softly.

"Dom..." I whispered lightly. He smiled and nodded.

"I get it now." I smiled and dropped his hand.

"See. You always jump to conclusions." He nodded and sighed a little.

"Well, the question still remains. I thought since you left, everything was off." I shook my head and he nodded. "But will you marry me?"

"Of course. I want nothing more than to marry you Dom." He smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed me. There was more there than in a regular kiss, that kiss meant something. Something real. We were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. We both looked up, it wasn't the guy who was our waiter but she had two burgers on plates.

"Hey." Dom said to her softly. She rolled her eyes and she set the plates down in front of us. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Dom." She said. She seemed irritated.

"Yes huh."

"No. It's nothing."

"Yes it is. Tell me." He said a little more sternly. She sighed and looked at me then at him. "What?"

"That's the problem. No wonder Letty left your sorry punk ass. Your always screwin around with some slutty ass hoe. Excuse me." She said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. Did she just call me a slutty ass hoe? "Enjoy your food." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Me-ow!" I said loudly. She stopped but didn't turn, she continued to walk. I looked at Dom and he smiled a little.

"I'll be back. Go ahead and start eating." I nodded and he slid out of the booth. I reached across the table for my Pepsi and took a drink. I set it down closer to me and looked at my burger. I heard a clatter from behind the counter, probably in the kitchen. I looked toward the direction and then back at my burger. I scooted out of the booth and walked to the counter. I heard Dom and the woman arguing. The guy who was our original waiter was sitting at the counter flipping through a magazine. I watched as he pulled a notepad out of his back pocket. He scribbled down a number and a few words.

"What's up?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Is there something wrong with your food? Need a refill?" I shook my head.

"Actually, yeah. Can I get a Corona?" He nodded and turned in his seat. He turned back around and set a bottle on the counter. "Thanks." I looked down at his magazine and it had a picture of a car similar to mine on it. "Nice car."

"I used to know somebody with a car like that." He looked up at me and smiled.

"You into cars?" He questioned. I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Well, not so much anymore." He nodded and flipped the page. I opened my page and took a seat on a stool that was there. He flipped the page again and sighed a little. It was a magazine article about some special racer, legal too.

"I knew him once."

"What happened?" I asked opening my bottle. He shrugged a little.

"My best girl friend left. He had some smart ass remarks to say about it. Me and him argued about it, fought. He left and went pro." I nodded. "We used to street race." I took a drink of beer and smiled at him.

"You still do it?"

"Do what?"

"Street race?" He leaned in and looked into my eyes. It caught me off guard.

"Are you a cop?" Well, that was stupid.

"You'd think you'd ask that before you said you used to street race. Your one strange man. No, I aint a cop." He nodded and leaned back.

"Yeah we still do it."

"And where would one find a race, say tonight?" He took flipped to a blank page in his notepad and wrote down an address. He tore it out and folded it in half. He closed his notepad and put it in his back pocket. "Here?" I asked taking the paper. I opened it and there were two street names written and an address under it.

"Where the streets cross." I nodded, I actually got that. "After." I nodded again. He smiled. "Glad you get that."

"Of course I get it. I grew up around this stuff. I live for it."

"So, I take it... I'll see you there tonight." I looked into the kitchen and Dom was standing there with his hands on his hips. He looked irritated but I looked back at the guy.

"I'll try to be." He smiled and nodded.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked nodding toward Dom. I nodded and he nodded. "That's his sister. She don't like him dating girls. Not since his fiance left him. He's a cheater. I wouldn't trust him. I mean, he could have changed... but I wouldn't expect it." I frowned and he sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nah, it's cool."

"No... it's not. I shouldn't have said anything." I shrugged. "I'm really sorry. How long have you known Dom?"

"I've known him since I was little."

"Really? I don't believe I know you. I've known Dom since I was like fifteen." I smiled a little. "Do I know you?" I shrugged and I felt arms around me.

"Shit." I said quietly. I looked over my shoulder and it was Dom.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head and he smiled. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. He smelled super strong like alcohol but he didn't drink hardly. I turned in my seat.

"Dom. What happened?" He was literally dripping wet with beer. He shrugged and kissed my cheek. The woman came out of the kitchen with an evil look on her face.

"I want you out of here." She said staring me down. My eyebrow arched and she glared hard at me. I looked at Dom and he had a cut on his chest.

"Dom. What happened?"

"My sister threw beer bottles at me."

"Yes. I'm his sister. I want you out of my fuckin diner." Damn, Dom... your sister has changed. She had blond hair and she was boy-ish looking. Huh. I decided it was better to leave than to fight. After all, I knew we'd be seeing alot more of each other.

"Aight." I said tugging Dom by his wet t-shirt. "Let's go have dirty shameless sex on your living room floor. Oo, or the kitchen counter or in the car. Oh, that sounds like so much fun." I said, just to piss off Mia. Damn I was good. Dom followed me out of the diner and we started toward his place.

_**Next chapter... tomorrow-ish. Not sure yet. Maybe Wednesday. **_


	18. Plotting the Revenge

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: **Plotting the Revenge**

Dom and I have been back to his apartment for an hour. We were sitting on the couch just talking and laughing about random things. We listened to his roommate give the girl he was with a great time. We both laughed about it, wondering if we were ever heard when we messed around. It had been quiet in his roommate's room for a few minutes so we started talking about what happened at the diner.

"How did your sister not recognize me? How did I not recognize her?" I asked him, not knowing if he would know if something strange went one.

"She did." I cocked my head to the side and gave him a funny look. He shrugged and looked at me. "She said you were Kendra." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him harder.

"How the hell did she say I was Kendra?"

"She said you looked a lot like her."

"How does she know who Kendra is?"

"She's talking to the _real_ Letty and she told her you were Kendra. I don't know."

"Do you think I'm Kendra?" He shook his head and kissed my forehead. I looked at his hands, which were resting on my stomach. He moved them slowly and I stood up. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go talk to Mia." He stood up and grabbed my waist.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I shrugged and he let me go.

"I need to." He nodded and looked down. "I'll be back in a few." He nodded again and I walked to the door. I opened it, stepped out, and closed it. I walked as fast as I could to the diner.

The sign on the door had already been flipped to 'CLOSED'. I didn't care. I walked up to the door and pushed on it, it opened. I stepped in and it closed behind me. Mia was sitting behind the counter with the guy who was our waiter.

"Come back for your food?" She asked pointing to the table where the burgers were still sitting. "We were gonna wait ten more minutes."

"No. I came to talk to you." I said pointing to her. She looked at the guy and then at me. He nodded and stood slowly, watching me walk toward the counter. He walked into the kitchen and I sat down on a stool in front of Mia.

"Can I help you?" She asked wiping the counter with her hand.

"Why'd you tell Dom I was Kendra?" I asked. She chuckled.

"You aren't Letty." She stated.

"Yes I am."

"Prove it."

"How did you figure I was Kendra?"

"Because I'm talking to the real Letty at the street races. She said you were Kendra and you were trying to steal Dom from her."

"How do you want me to prove I'm Letty? I'll do it because I am Letty."

"Okay. How many kids does Dom have?"

"Are you serious? How would I know that? I haven't talked to him in almost five years?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Five years? I thought it was almost nine?"

"We met back at a party my friend threw. We hooked up and I left, told him if he was ever ready to quit his cheating days then to come find me."

"You are Letty."

"I told you!" I said loudly to her. The guy came out of the kitchen and was staring at me. "I can't believe you though I was Kendra and she was me. Some best friend you are."

"Sorry, girl. I believed anything at the time. It's been eight years, not nine." I shrugged and she chuckled a little. "If there's anything I can do to show how sorry I am, I'll so do it." I nodded and thought seriously about that. I looked up at her and grinned.

"I have an idea." I said. She looked at me and smiled a bit. "Help me get back at my sister." She thought about it and shrugged. I nodded and looked into her eyes. "Will you?"

"Sure. No problem." I smiled.

"Can I help?" The guy said from the door to the kitchen. I looked at him and nodded.

"Sure." I said.

"Sweet." I chuckled as he walked over and sat next to Mia. "I'm Leon." I smiled and looked back and forth between the two.

"You two make a cute couple." I noted. They smiled and looked at each other. They leaned in and kissed each other then Mia looked back at me with a bright smile. I nodded a little and looked at Leon. "Aww." Leon blushed and I smiled at him.

"So, what's your idea for getting back at her?" Leon asked. I shrugged and he shook his head. "How can you not know? She's your little sister, isn't she?" I nodded.

"Wait. You two are twins. Is that why Mia thought she was you and you were her?" I shrugged. "Are you twins?" I looked and nodded.

"Are you aware you talk a lot?" I questioned him. He opened his mouth but it closed in a second. "Do you know if she's going to the race tonight?"

"Most likely. She goes and flirts with Dom, whenever he's there." Mia said. I nodded and looked around her. She turned and looked. She faced me again and looked at me funny.

"There's a mirror. I thought I saw somebody behind me." I looked down at the counter then back up. I saw another flash in the mirror. Was I seeing things? I didn't know. I knew if I asked Mia or Leon, they would think I was crazy. "So, Mia, what's with the changes?"

"What?" She asked.

"The hair, your whole style I guess." She shrugged.

"Change. You don't like it?" She asked patting down her hair. I shook my head and she frowned. Leon looked at her and she sighed. "Nobody does. It's too short. It's not me. And I'm blonde!" Her hair was really short. I had to agree. It didn't even go to her shoulders. I nodded.

"I don't like you as a blonde. The hair would probably look better if it were brown." She nodded and decided it was better to take the advice than to have everybody hate it.

"Dom hates it. He thinks its because I'm trying to impress people. Why would I be trying to impress people when I have Leon?"

"So you two are like a couple or something?" I asked. They both nodded and smiled. "You two make a cute couple."

"You said that."

"Letty…" Leon said. I looked over at him. "I just realized it was you." Mia and I both laughed and he blushed. "Well, it's not like you said when you'd be back." I laughed harder and I felt a hand suddenly go over my mouth. I gasped because it was sudden and surprised me. The hand wasn't that big. I tried to turn my head, but the person wouldn't let me. I knew there was somebody behind me the whole time, why did it shock me? Mia and Leon just sat there, watching. I looked in the mirror. It was a guy. Who the hell?

Hah. Ok… this is a serious author note. I don't know if any of you have my story on Author Alert. Well, this afternoon you might have had your inbox flooded with 'Story Alert' messages about my story. It's not my fault, if that happened. Today somebody got into my account and deleted all but the first chapter of my story. I'm not sure who it was or anything… yet. I'm pretty sure everything's okay now… I've changed my password and everything. No more worries. The story is back up and everything. I just can't believe somebody would do that to me. Shame them.


	19. Revenge Put On Hold

CHAPTER NINETEEN: **Revenge Put on Hold**

The guy behind me wasn't that large, but he was muscular. He pushed me forward just enough so I could look in the mirror behind Mia. I could see perfectly who it was. I pushed back against him and he stumbled back into a table. I turned quickly in the stool I was sitting in and glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and putting your filthy hands on me?" I asked. "You don't know me!" I was now screaming at him. He was leaning against the table he stumbled into. Leon appeared at my side and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit and he apologized.

"Sorry." I nodded. "You okay, Let?" I nodded again and he looked at the guy. "Who are you?" The guy, I knew his name, I knew a lot about him, stood up and looked at Leon.

"Mike. I'm Dom's roommate. He wanted me to come tell Letty it was getting late and she should get back soon." He said, he sounded scared of Leon. Like Leon would kick his ass if he said any other reason beside that.

"I highly doubt Dom said that." I said smartly. He rolled his eyes.

"He did." Dom suddenly appeared in the doorway. I looked over at him and smiled a little. I walked over and put an arm around his waist. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. "Hey Dom."

"Sup Mike." Dom said nodding his head a little to him. I rolled my eyes and we started toward the counter. "Do you still not want me in here?" He asked opening his arms toward Mia. She shook her head and he smiled. "Good. Because then I would have walked all the way here for nothing." I hit his chest playfully and he smiled. "But then I'd walk a beautiful lady back home, if she allowed."

"Back to my house? Why? I thought we could do something tonight."

"No, because tomorrow I'm going to see my son." Mia looked at him and smiled.

"You have a son?"

"Letty's son. We have him and a beautiful daughter together." I blushed and Mia smiled at me. She walked around the counter and to us. She put an arm around either of us and squeezed tightly.

"I'm an aunt!" She said happily. I smiled and nodded my head. She stepped back. "Anymore?" She asked. I looked down at my stomach and then at Dom.

"Never know." He said. I smiled and jumped up and kissed him.

"What are their names?" She asked. I smiled and looked at Dom.

"DJ and Mari."

"Are those their real names?" Leon asked. "Does DJ have a name more like Dominic and Mari have a name more like I don't know what Mari's short for."

"Yes. DJ's name is Dominic. Mari's name is Mari." He nodded and smiled.

"Come on, Letty. We gotta get you home." He said slipping an arm around my waist. He started to lead me toward the door and I shrugged at Mia.

"Hang on. I need to talk to Mia and Leon real fast."

"Okay. I'll wait for you outside." He let go of my waist and walked out the door. Mike followed him and I walked to Mia and Leon.

"When did you want to do that?" Mia asked.

"Well, we can't do it tonight. Tomorrow's an important day. When's the next race?"

"Saturday night." I nodded and smiled.

"We'll do it then." He hadn't even discussed what we were doing. "Well, I'll cover Saturday and we'll talk about it." Mia smiled and Leon nodded.

"Bye Letty." They both said. I smiled and waved, walking to the door. I stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind me. I looked around for Dom but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Dom?" I called out. No answer. I sighed and started for home. It was dark but I could handle myself if anything were to happen. I knew these weren't the best streets but I was okay. I reached Dom's apartment, from outside there were no lights on so I continued to my house. The kids were already asleep and Joe was lying on the couch, asleep. It was best not to make any noise so nobody asked questions. I sighed and walked to my room. I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. Where did he go? Did he have second thoughts about going to see his son? Did he have second thoughts about getting married?

Friday Morning – the next morning

I was up early, before anybody else in the house. I got up and started to make breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast. I was almost done and ready to call for everybody to wake up when Mari and James walked into the room.

"Hey you two." I said. They smiled at me. "Why don't you go wake up your uncle Joe?" I asked. "Tell him I made breakfast and there's enough for him." They nodded and went back into the other room. I set the plates around the table and they walked back in the kitchen.

"He left. He had to go home." They said. I nodded and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready." I said pointing to the table. They walked over and sat in the chairs behind the plates. "Want some juice?"

"Yes please." They said together. They didn't start eating yet. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice container. I poured three cups and walked to the table. I set a cup down in front of the kids and then one down in front of the last plate, which was mine. I sat down and looked at the food. I picked up a piece of toast and started to eat it.

"You guys can eat." I said. They looked at each other and then started to eat their eggs. "Too much food?" I asked.

"No." Mari ate a piece of toast quickly. I shook my head and laughed a little. "Mommy?" Mari asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Where's daddy?" I looked at the clock. We weren't leaving soon but I figured he'd be there early.

"He should be here soon, baby." She smiled and nodded.

"Is he going to see bubby?" She asked.

"He said he was. He's probably just running late." She nodded and smiled.

It didn't take us long to finish breakfast. We had a little over two hours before we had to leave. So I sent them into the other room to watch cartoons while I washed the dishes.

I found this a good place to stop. The next chapter is where you're going to find out about DJ. Yay. I'm anticipating this one. It's going to take some work. I know that much. Decided to keep Mari's name to Mari. Just because I'm used to it and I don't see where I would use it anywhere in this story. Except for if it appears in the paper, which I don't think I will be that mean That just gave me a good idea for another story. I'll do it! But not till I'm finished with this one if I ever finish it. LoL


	20. Speed Bumps

CHAPTER TWENTY: **Speed Bumps**

"Mari. James. I think it's time for you two to go get ready." I said walking into the living room from the bathroom, where I just got out of the shower. They smiled and ran to their rooms. I went up to my own room and decided to wear something nice. My hair was still damp, so I threw it up into a nice looking bun. I put on a nice white shirt and nice black dress pants. I felt like I had a job interview, but I didn't. I was going to see my son, who I hadn't seen in three months. Feelings of guilt suddenly went through me. I sighed and fixed my hair. I was about to walk out of my room where I was confronted by the photo album I put together for DJ's birthday. There was a picture on top of it; it was of Dom and I just yesterday. I didn't take this picture. There was a folded piece of paper under it. I picked it up and read it.

'_Call him…_

_864-8064_

_Joe'_

I took a deep breath then let it out. I looked around; my cell phone was sitting on the dresser. I picked it up, opened it, and dialed the number. I picked up and carried it out of my room with me. The phone just kept ringing. I got the answering machine.

"Hey. You have reached Dom and Mike's place. Sorry we couldn't get to the phone right now but we're most likely not home. Leave your name, number, message, and who your calling for and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks." The answering machine beeped. I sighed and decided to leave a message.

"Dom. It's Letty. Where are you? I guess you weren't serious about seeing DJ? We're about to leave. Unless you can get here in fifteen minutes, we're leaving without you. Call me. 585-3790. Bye." I hit the end button and slipped it into my pocket. I wiped my eyes because they were watery. I walked down to the living room and Mari was sitting on the couch. She didn't even look at me. She was looking at her lap. I walked closer to her and I noticed she was dressed nice. She was like me; she'd never be caught in a dress.

"He's not coming, is he?" She asked. I swallowed hard and she looked up at me.

"No, baby, I don't think he is." She looked back down and I frowned. James walked out of his room. "You two ready?" They nodded and Mari stood up. She was trying to hold back tears, she was a tough kid, and she didn't like to cry even if she knew she was supposed to. I looked at her, but she wouldn't look up at me. "Come on." I opened the front door and they stepped out. I closed it behind me and took my keys out of my pocket and we walked to my car. I got them into the car all buckled up and everything. I got into the drivers seat and started the car. I shook my head and pulled out of the driveway. I looked in the rearview mirror at Mari and she was still upset, I could tell in her face. James looked over at her and smiled a little, but lost the smile when he realized she was sad.

"What's wrong, Mari?" He asked. She looked at him and then back at her lap. "Mari?"

"Nothing." She whispered. I frowned. I looked in the passengers seat and saw the picture of Dom and I sitting there on top of the album. I sighed and picked it up. I held it against the steering wheel and looked at it. I looked back at the road and sighed. I ripped the picture in half and Mari looked up at me. I looked at her through the rearview mirror and she sighed. I put the half with me on it back down on to album and ripped up the other one more. I put down the window and tossed out the ripped pieces. I sighed and leaned back a little. "He promised he'd come." Mari said after about ten minutes passed. James and I both looked at her. "He lied." James looked up at me and I looked at him, then back at Mari.

"Mari. I'm sure he tried." I started. She shrugged and looked back down. I wiped my eyes. Sheesh, only Mari had that power over me. I sighed and turned a corner a little harder than I meant to. I looked in the back and James and Mari were clutching the edges of their seats. I chuckled a little and leaned into the steering wheel. I pulled into a driveway and turned off the ignition.

"Where are we?" James asked. I looked at him and he smiled a little. I opened the door and walked to the other side of the car and opened James' door. He looked over at me and smiled a little. "Where are we?" He repeated.

"Grandma's." I said. Mari gave me a funny look and I chuckled.

"Why are we at grandma's?" Mari asked. I smiled at her and shrugged. I helped James out of the car and reached over and helped Mari out. Mari and James stood there, uncertain of what to do. I just shrugged and closed the car door.

"Come on you two." I said leading them up the long driveway. Mari seemed really bummed. "What's wrong, Mari?" I asked bending down and picking her up. She rested her head on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"I wanna see my bubby." I nodded and looked at James. When we reached the door I rang the doorbell. There was no answer so I knocked. The door opened and a little head popped out. James jumped back, not knowing what else to do. I laughed at his action. He looked at me and Mari giggled.

"Who are you?" The kid asked. I smiled a little.

"I'm Letty. Who are you?"

"I'm Kiwi." Kiwi? I raised an eyebrow and Mari gave me the same look back. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Maria." She nodded and pulled the door open. "Thank you, miss." I said walking in the door. She smiled and closed the door.

"I'll go get her for you." She ran down a hall and I stood there with the kids. I took a deep breath and Mari looked at me. I walked over and sat down on the couch. James stood in front of me and Mari put her head back on my shoulder. I scooted Mari off my lap and leaned back a little. I took a deep breath and stood when I saw a woman, who looked like me, walking back up the hall the girl just ran up.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her hair was short and very well maintained. "Oh yes, that's right. It's Dominic's birthday." She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to me. "That should do it." I opened it and pulled the contents out. I knew it was a check. It should be for five hundred and fifty dollars. It wasn't. My eyes shot up at her. Kiwi, I'm not assuming that was her real name walked back in the room. "Kiwi." I guess it was her real name.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked.

"Take these two to your room so they can… play." She nodded and I looked at Mari. She looked at me and I motioned to Kiwi. Mari followed James and they followed Kiwi down the hallway. I looked back at the woman. She wasn't just some random woman, obviously if she was giving me money. She was my mom. We never talked except for every three months when she gave me five hundred and fifty dollars.

"What's this for?" I questioned looking at her.

"Well, I figured if I gave you less money, you'd come around more often to get more." She said. A man in a suit walked in the room and I stiffened. He handed my mom a wine glass and she drank it quickly. He offered me one but I declined. It was way too early to be drinking. My mom took the drink made for me and the man walked away.

"That's funny. You're the one who said you didn't want me around. Remember? All because of that Toretto fuckhead." Her jaw dropped and I sighed.

"How dare you swear in front of your mother." She sounded shocked, like I'd never done it before. I chuckled and shrugged like I didn't care, I didn't.

"I do believe there were worse words coming out of my mouth on another particular night. I bet you remember that."

"Shut up." She stated firmly.

"Oh, why? The night you kicked me out. No, it wasn't because of Toretto. You know it wasn't. Why did you kick me out?"

"It was too because of Toretto." I sighed and shook my head.

"No it wasn't. You had no reason not to like him. He never did anything to you. Hell, he never did anything to me. Not till I was at least eighteen. So tell me why you kicked me out. Tell me why I was on the street. I deserve that much."

"Because you slept with my husband!" She shouted loudly at me. I took a step back and away from the couch. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little.

"I didn't sleep with dad. Eww… why would I do that?"

"I saw you." She said she said through gritted teeth.

"Ya think possibly it could have been Kendra?" I questioned. She looked at me like I was kidding. "I'm not kidding. I didn't sleep with him. I didn't even lose my virginity until I was eighteen. You can ask Toretto."

"I'd rather not." I shook my head and started up the hallway. I literally stopped in my tracks when I saw my sister, Monica, walking toward me. A grin appeared on her face and she kept approaching me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought the two of you didn't get along."

"We don't." I snarled at her rudely.

"Mari and James are straight down the hall. They look bored out of their minds." I rolled my eyes. She was trying to get on my good side, something I knew would never happen again. She walked passed me and I shook my head. I walked down the hall and stopped when I came to the last room. The door was already open so I just leaned in and looked. They were just sitting around a table, literally staring at each other.

"Mari. James." They both looked at me and jumped up. They ran over to me and hugged my legs. "You two seem happy to see me." They nodded.

"Let's leave." They pleaded. I chuckled and we walked down the hall. We walked passed my mom who was still standing there. I opened the door and she cocked her head to the side. I pushed the kids out in front of me and I looked back at my mom.

"Bye mom." I said. She sighed and I left the house, closing the door behind me. We got back in the car and we were on the road again.

_**See… a long chapter is good every once and a while. Yeah. :Laughs at myself: Kiwi… Please don't ask where that came from. I have no idea. I wanted something out of the ordinary. I guess that's what I gave. But… for the races… I'm going to need a character. Does anybody want to help me with that? Female. I'm not good with names. Which is why my names suck. Let me know if you wanna help me with that. Thanks. Review. Thanks again.**_


	21. Going Home

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: **Going Home**

"Ah, Mrs. Toretto." A woman said walking out of a room as I walked up the hall with the kids. Mari smiled and stepped in front of me. "Well, hello Ms. Mari."

"Hello." She said politely. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. How are you? You're getting big." Mari blushed and I smiled.

"Yeah. Mom says its because I eat all my vegetables." The woman, who was a worker here, looked up at me and smiled. She looked back at Mari and smiled bigger.

"That's true. Your moms really smart." Mari nodded and smiled. "So, you guys are here to see DJ, right?" I wondered why James was so quiet today. I wonder if something was wrong. "Well, he's right in here and he's expecting you." She said reaching for the doorknob and pushing the door open. The four of us walked in the room. DJ was sitting in a chair looking out the window. Mari, James, and the woman stopped just inside the door. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and I smiled down at him. He smiled.

"Mommy!" His whole face lit up. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Of course. Why would I miss your birthday?"

"It's my birthday?"

"Yes, baby, it is." He smiled and looked at the woman then at me.

"Nikki?" He asked. The woman walked over and stood in front of him. "Can I go outside? I want to play with my sister and my cousin." Nikki looked at me and sighed. Then her eyes shifted back to him.

"Not today sweetheart. You guys can play in here." His eyes were sad, he looked sad. "I'm sure you three would have fun. Look, I think your mom got you something for your birthday." He smiled a little and looked at me. I sat in the chair next to him and he crawled over onto my lap. Mari and James walked over and sat on his bed. I set it on his lap and he looked at it.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Open it." I said with a chuckle. He opened it. "These are pictures."

"What are they for?" He asked.

"So you can look at them."

"Oh. Who are these people?" He asked.

"These are my friends. From before you were born. That's your father. There's his sister, your aunt, Mia. There are just some other guys. Jesse, Leon, Vince." He looked at me and smiled.

"Can I meet them?"

"Some day." He sighed and I frowned. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I wanna go home." He whined a little. "I wanna go home mommy." He stuck out his bottom lip and I nodded a little. "Please!"

"I know you do, sweetie." He sighed and I looked at Mari and James. There was an empty bedroom in the house. That would be perfect. I don't know about the financial issue, adding another person to the house. "The doctor said I'm better." I looked at Nikki. She nodded and I smiled.

"He can go home. The doctor said. He doesn't need the med or the treatment or anything anymore. He's practically a healthy boy now."

"I noticed he does seem a bit more energized and excited that I'm here today." I looked at DJ and his bottom lip was still sticking out at me. "You really want to go home don't you?"

"Yes." He said.

"And he can really go home?" I asked Nikki. She nodded and I smiled. "Can you help him pack?" She smiled and nodded.

"No problem."

"Can you watch them for a few? I need to run down to the lobby for a moment." I asked her. I didn't feel like waiting for an elevator so I took the stairs. I walked all the way from the seventh floor to the lobby, which was on the ground floor. There was a short chunky woman behind the counter and I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"May I help you?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I need to know the cost of one month." I pulled the envelope out of my back pocket and she looked at me.

"Two hundred dollars." She said. I nodded and looked at the check. It was two hundred and fifty dollars. "Your Dominic Toretto's mother, correct?" I nodded. "Would you like to pay for another month?"

"Um. No." I didn't think. I just talked. "I'd like to take him home."

"Yes ma'am." She pulled out a clipboard and slid it across the counter to me. "Fill that out. Then sign him out here and you're free to take him home." I smiled and started to fill out the paper on the clipboard. I finished filling out the paper and the woman smiled at me. "It's going to be different here without him. But I think he'll be happy to leave. He wasn't happy here." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss coming here every three months. I enjoyed the staff." She smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget to sign him out." I nodded and signed him out quickly. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Toretto."

"Ms. Ramirez, for the millionth time." She nodded.

"Bye, Ms. Ramirez."

"Bye." I nodded and walked back toward the stairs. I literally ran up the stairs, sometimes skipping a step. I walked back into the room and there were suitcases on the bed. "That was fast."

"Most of it was already packed." Nikki said. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, you ready?" I asked DJ. He nodded and smiled. "Okay. Then, let's go." He got up and picked up a suitcase. Mari and James picked up one as well. Nikki picked one up.

"Here, Mari I'll take that." She said sweetly. Nikki took the bag from Mari and she thanked her.

"Let's get to the elevator." I led them out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. I pushed the button and the doors opened right away. I held the door for the kids and Nikki. Once they were on the elevator I let the doors close and I hit the 1 button. There was a ding and the doors opened. We got off and walked out of the place to my car. It was right in the first row of cars. I popped the trunk and helped the kids put the suitcases in the car. Nikki started to walk away. "Nikki, wait." She stopped and turned. "Hang on." She nodded. I helped the kids into the car and closed the doors. I put all three of them in the back because I didn't want any of them in the front. I walked over to Nikki and she smiled. "You got any plans tonight?"

"No, I don't believe so. Unless you count going home, making dinner, and eating it by myself. I'm a lonely person." She said. I nodded and she shrugged.

"I'm going to throw a party. You want to come?"

"What kind of party?"

"For DJ. A birthday party but it's just going to be the kids and me. Maybe DJ and Mari's dad if he decides to show his face after what he did today."

"You talk to him. What did he do?"

"He promised to come today and he left me hanging. I can't believe I trusted him. "But come tonight. If it's too far of a drive, take tomorrow off."

"Today's my last day."

"What? Why?"

"DJ, he was a special boy. He touched me. He was the only one I looked after, now that's he's gone, there's no need for me here." I frowned.

"I feel like it's my fault."

"I'm happy to be out of this place." I nodded. "Low pay. Crappy lunch." I chuckled and nodded. She smiled and I looked at her.

"So tell me that you'll come to the party. Cake and ice cream."

"Oo. Cake and ice cream, oh I'll be there."

"I knew you couldn't resist." She nodded and looked at me. She stepped closer to me and put a hand on the back of my neck. She pulled my face closer to hers and our lips met roughly. I didn't pull away, although I wasn't sure why. This kiss wasn't just a peck, it was getting tongue-y now. Our tongues slid over each others. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled myself away.

"Um…" She started. I looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"I've never kissed a girl before."

"Um. Me either." We both laughed and looked at each other. I nodded and smiled. "I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay. Just please come tonight." She nodded.

"I'll be there." I cheered and she smiled.

"I should get going. I'll see you later. Say around seven?" She nodded again. I smiled and started toward my car. She started back toward the building. I looked at the back window of the car. All three kids were smiling at me over the seat. I shook my head and walked to the driver's side. I opened the door and got in. I turned toward the kids. "Sit down and get your seatbelts on." They did as they were told.

"Does that happen every time?" DJ whispered to Mari.

"No." She replied. I shook my head and started the car, then drove out of the parking lot. I needed to go to the store.

_**Okay… Enough excitement for one chapter, huh? Next chapter… arriving home and the birthday party. Fun fun.**_


	22. The Return The Leaving

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: **The Return; The Leaving**

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. I got out of the car and opened the back door. DJ got out followed my Mari and James got out on the other side. I opened the trunk and pulled out some bags. I handed them to DJ and James. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time. It was 6:45, just as I looked up a car pulled up along the street. She got out and walked up the driveway.

"Am I early?" She asked. I shook my head.

"We did a lot of shopping. Mind helping?" She shook her head and reached for a few bags. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." She said nodding. I handed the kids each a few light bags and we started to the front door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Dom sitting on the porch. He was sitting in a plastic lawn chair leaning against the house. I sighed and opened the door and pushed Nikki and the kids inside. I walked inside and slammed the door so I knew I woke Dom up. I wondered how long he'd been there. Nikki let the kids pass her and walked beside me. "Who was the bald guy on the porch?" She asked.

"My… fiancé." I tried. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"You're engaged?" I sighed and nodded a little. She nodded. We entered the kitchen where the kids had already set down their bags and gone off somewhere in the house. DJ knew he was home; he let the kids show him around the house. Nikki decided she should stay in the kitchen and assist me in putting groceries away.

"You've been here before, correct?" She nodded. "You're going to help me with groceries then." She chuckled and started to empty out bags onto the counter. "You catch on quick." I joked. She chuckled.

"If I knew you were engaged I wouldn't have…" She trailed off as I looked at her.   
"No worries. I doubt think we should get married after all he's done to me."

"What's he done? I mean it can't be worse than what mine did." I looked at her. "What?"

"You're married?" I didn't know that.

"Divorced." She held up her left hand and there was no ring. I nodded and looked at her. "He was a total sweetheart when he first met. He's a racer, professionally and after he got big into that, he turned into an asshole." I nodded.

"Like all guys do." I noted. She nodded. "So what happened?"

"He got cocky. We were always fighting. It's just not healthy in a relationship. After I believe the biggest fight, the only one where he's ever resulted in hitting me, I found him in bed with another woman."

"Did you know the other woman?" I asked. She nodded. "Sister?"

"No."

"Mom?" She chuckled and looked at me. I laughed a little and smiled innocently. "Hey if she's hot." She laughed a little and shook her head. "Who?"

"My niece." I raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"I hate to ask but how old is your niece?" I questioned daringly. She chuckled and looked down at the box of cereal in her hand.

"Twelve." I choked a little and she nodded. "Laugh it up."

"That's not funny, actually, that's illegal." She nodded. "Did you press charges?" She shook her head. "Why not? I would have." I walked over to the cabinet and put a few boxes of cereal away. She walked over and put the box she had in the cabinet. She smiled a little.

"I didn't want to ruin his reputation."

"I still would have done it. Could have gotten a lot of money. What did you get when you divorced?"  
"Shit." She said. I walked back over to another bag and it contained beer. I took it out of the bag and slid it into the fridge. Nikki looked over at me and I smiled a little. "I got about three hundred bucks. I put it in the bank for a rainy day."

"Ah. Rainy day fund. I have one of those. About a dollar in there. There's been too many rainy days in my life." She chuckled and nodded a little.

"So why do you think you shouldn't marry him?" I shrugged and started putting items in the fridge away.

"Well, he's cheated on my numerous times."

"Any nieces?" She asked, jokingly. I laughed and shook my head.

"My sister is one." She nodded. I really needed somebody to listen and here somebody was to listen. "Denied it to begin with. Then I found evidence to prove him guilty and then he admitted." I shook my head.

"What did you find?"

"Bra in the bed." I said. She winced and I chucked a little. "Yeah. Then not too long ago, yesterday to be exact, I found pictures of them, naked." She raised an eyebrow.

"Ouch." I nodded. "That's why I haven't had a boyfriend in years. That's why…" She stopped herself for some reason. I looked up at her and she shook her head. She handed me some ice cream containers and I put them in the freezer.

"You want something to drink?" I asked getting into the back of the fridge for a cold beer that I knew Joe had replaced from yesterday. She shook her head and I raised an eyebrow. "Don't drink?" I asked setting an extra on the counter.

"11 months sober." I was shocked, she could tell. "Shocked?"

"Yes. I didn't expect that out of you. I expected you to be the sweet little innocent girl that's still a virgin. Damn. You used to be a party animal?"

"Yeah. I used to be pretty crazy. I do believe I slept with a few guys without even knowing their names."

"Really?" She nodded.

"You know what?" I looked at her. "I'll take that beer."

"You sure I wouldn't want you to break your 11 months." She shrugged and took the beer off the counter. She opened and took a long drink. She chuckled when she finished and I tossed the cap from mine in the trash like I was playing basketball. There was a knock on the back door and I rolled my eyes. Nikki craned her neck to see who it was.

"Lover boy." She said laughing.

"I think that beers gotten to your head." I said nodding to her with my bottle. She jumped up and sat on the counter. I shook my head and walked over to the back door. I opened it and yawned loudly. "Excuse me." I said to Dom. "Can I help you?"

"Can we talk?" I shrugged.

"Can we?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side and I shrugged. He looked in the door and saw Nikki sitting on the counter sipping a beer.

"Mommy?" I heard Mari ask behind me. I turned my head and looked at her. She looked at Dom and then at me. "Never mind." She started to walk away and I looked at Dom. "Nikki?" She asked. I listened. "Can you get me a glass of water?" Nikki nodded and got off the counter.

"Can I come in so we can talk?" I turned back to him and sighed. I opened the door more and he walked inside.

"The other side." Mari instructed Nikki on finding a glass.

"Who's the water for?" I asked.

"Me." She replied. I nodded and walked to the cabinet Nikki was next to and opened it. I pulled out a plastic cup and set it on the counter. Nikki thanked me and turned on the faucet. She filled the glass about halfway and handed it down to Mari. She started to walk away and I put my leg out in front of her and she stopped.

"What do you say?" I asked her. She turned and looked back at Nikki.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Your welcome Mari." She said. I smiled and Mari looked at me and I dropped my foot. She walked out of the kitchen. I looked at Nikki then at Dom.

"Can we talk, Letty?" Dom asked. I looked at him and sighed again. I jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter.

"I'm listening Dom." Nikki walked over and sat at the kitchen table and sipped her beer. I didn't look at her but I could tell she was grinning.

"I'm sorry about today." He stated.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"They called me into work." I nodded and looked at his neck. I looked down and thought. No, that hickey could be from me. I looked at his shirt. That lipstick wasn't from me. No way. I didn't wear the stuff.

"Yeah, I'm real sure." He stepped up between my legs and he rubbed my thighs gently.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Letty, I'm sorry about today. I was going to go. Something came up." I one hand in the other and took of the ring that was still there from so long ago. "Letty I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Dom. I used to being hurt by you. I don't care anymore." I held out my hand. "Here." He held out his hand and I dropped the ring in his hand. "I know Mari hasn't known you a long time but so far that's all she's known from you. Hurt. Dom, I told you if you weren't ready to quit your old ways then don't come back. I meant that. I don't want your shit, I'm perfectly happy without it."

"Letty."

"No. I mean, you'd be lucky if Mari ever talked to you again. You hurt her feelings." He looked down and squeezed my thighs a little.

"Baby. Please don't do this." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I sighed and shook my head. "Please." He kissed me again, this time longer. I pushed him away and he frowned.

"No, Dom. You need to leave." His face turned red from anger. "Come back when you're ready to be a good father. But you'll never be my husband." Suddenly I felt the same stinging in my cheek I felt yesterday. I kicked him away from me with my feet and he flew back into the table. Nikki picked up her beer and scooted back. I jumped down off the counter and glared at him. "Slap me again and see what happens." He put his hands up in surrender. That's what I thought. He sighed.

"Letty I'm sorry."

"Right now I don't care. Leave. Get out of my house." He nodded and left quickly. The door closed and I sighed. I leaned back against the counter and Nikki stood up and walked over to me. She slowly slid her hand over my cheek.

"That looks like it's going to bruise." She said. I nodded a little and she frowned. "You should put something on that." I shook my head and she nodded. "Okay. Um… want me to kick his ass?"

"Nah."

"You sure. I can do it." I chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Your okay though right?" I nodded again and she smiled. "Good." She turned and looked at the door. Dom was standing there leaning on the glass looking in. I noticed that too. I got an idea and smiled.

"Nikki?" I asked.

"Huh?" She turned and looked at me. I put my hands on her hips and she looked at me. I pulled her close and kissed her roughly. Now it was my turn. I grinned and kept kissing her. Neither of us seemed to want to pull away.

"Mommy?" I heard behind me. Why did I ignore that? Oh, because this kiss was too good. She tugged on my shirt, but I shooed her away with my hand.

_**Lol. I'm sorry I think it would cool to see Michelle Rodriguez kiss a girl and this is my own way of thinking it personally. That's strange, I know.**_

_**This is, I believe the longest chapter I've written. I'm on to Chapter 23 and 24 but for chapter 25 I'll need help. I need names, seriously this time too. Not really profiles. You guys girls can give me names and I'll use which ever I like best. I'm either going for two or three. Not sure. Should only appear in one chapter. The one with the revenge. You know. It's going to be at the races so I need some whore's names. I'd rather not use one of your names. I don't think anybody's a whore or a slut or whatever. I also need a bitch. I need at least a bitchy type name and a whore-ish type name. I hope you get that. **_


	23. Talking Things Through

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: **Talking Things Through**

We kissed for a good twenty minutes. Mari grew frustrated and eventually hit me in my butt. Surprised by this action, I turned and smacked her across the face. Before I could apologize, or even realize what I did, she ran off into the other room. I looked at Nikki and she smiled a little.

"Can you go in the living room and watch them?" I pointed to the back door where Dom was pressed against the glass in awe. "We need to talk and I didn't want the kids to hear if we were to fight."

"You guys going to stay in the kitchen?" She questioned. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"We'll probably go upstairs in my room. You can't hear anything from there in the living room." She nodded and started to the door. She walked in the other room and I walked to the back door. I opened it and Dom looked at me.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" I asked.

"You and that girl kissing." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Do you want to talk or not?" I questioned. He nodded and I motioned for him to go upstairs. "My room. I wouldn't want the kids to hear if we were to yell." We walked into my bedroom, closed the door and locked it. I walked over and sat on my bed while Dom stood.

"Letty." He started. "I'm really sorry about today. Something came up. I tried to call but I didn't have your number."

"I called this morning and left it on your answering machine. You had it."

"Mike must have gotten to the answering machine before me. I'm gonna have to talk to him about that." I nodded and sighed.

"What about last night?"

"I thought you were going to take longer with Mia and Leon. I decided to walk around the diner to check on things. When I walked back around Mia said you had already left and that I should get home." I nodded. That was believable but I wasn't sure if I should believe it.

"What came up today?"

"Work."

"Where do you work?"

"Garage."

"Then I want you to explain this." I stood up and ran my finger over the collar of his shirt. He pulled it away and looked at it.

"You." I shook my head.

"Dom, you've known me how long and when have you ever seen me wear lipstick? How can that be mine?"

"Letty, I work in a garage. That's paint. I did a paint job on an SUV." I felt bad. I looked at his collar a little more and it was paint.

"How is it from me then?"

"I was going to give you the car." I closed my eyes a little and sat back down. He sat down next to me and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so used to you cheating on me. I jumped to conclusions." He nodded and I frowned. "Forgive me?"

"You forgive me?" I nodded a little and he grinned.

"But you're going to have to talk to your kids about it. Mari's mad at both of us right now and DJ didn't know you were supposed to come today." He nodded and smiled a little. He rested his hand on my thigh boldly. I looked at his hand and he squeezed gently.

"Sorry for slapping you." I knew he was sorry. Duh, he'd only done it out of anger.

"Just don't do it again." Should I have forgiven him so easily? I shrugged it off. I grabbed him by his collar and kissed him roughly but passionately. He grinned and kept kissing me. When I pulled away he licked his lips and swallowed.

"Strawberries." I shook my head and pushed him back on my bed. I climbed up on top of him and kissed him. I sat up straight and pulled off my shirt. He grinned and I leaned back down, kissing him again.

I jogged down the stairs wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I had expected that since it was after eleven, the kids would be in bed. Nikki was sitting on the couch, half asleep.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were gonna talk for so long." I lied. Her eyes opened and she grinned at me. "It's late."

"I know. I put the kids to bed for you. DJ's in James' room. There was an extra bed in there so I figured, what the hell. After that I realized there was a whole other room." I nodded and flopped down next to her. "Mari went to be around 9 and the boys about 10."

"That's good. Thanks for putting them to bed." She nodded and looked down at what I was wearing.

"You look cute in boxers." I smiled a little.

"Um… it's late. You've been drinking." She nodded and chuckled a little to herself. "Why don't you stay in the guest room since DJ is in James' room."

"I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"You won't be. The guest room has it's own bathroom. I'll let you borrow something to sleep in. Then I could give you something clean to wear home tomorrow." She nodded.

"Okay. I'll stay. Did you two have fun?"

"We just talked." I reached for her bottle of beer and took a drink.

"So, who's was it?" I choked on the beer, almost spitting it at her. "Thanks for swallowing."

"You could hear us?"

"Clearly." I blushed. I was going to say something to defend myself but I changed my mind. "How about bed time?" She offered.

"Okay." I accepted. She chuckled and I stood up and turned toward the stairs. Dom was sitting near the bottom step. "How long have you been there?" I asked. He stood up slowly and smiled at me.

"I followed you down." I sighed and Nikki followed me to the stairs. Nikki's eyes wandered up to Dom's face. He tilted his head to the side and kissed my neck softly.

"Oh crap. I forgot I have to go home. My brothers supposed to be coming over in the morning. I need to be there to let him in." She turned to the door.

"Well, do you want me to take you home?" Dom asked her politely.

"It's kind of far."

"I don't mind. Letty and I could bring you your car tomorrow afternoon or sooner if you need it." Nikki smiled a little and nodded.

"That would be nice then." Dom moved passed me to the door. Nikki reached into her pocket and tossed me her house key. "I have a house key under my front mat." I nodded and held onto her keys.

"Baby. I will see you tomorrow. We should meet at the diner around one or so." I nodded and smiled. "Then it's a date." Dom kissed me one last time and then left with Nikki. I just went upstairs and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I was tired.

_**I am soo sorry for taking so long to update. I swear this chapter was a lot longer when I had it written out by hand. It was long. It just didn't work out so well when I typed it. Sorry. I'll try not to take so long for the next few chapters. Only a few more chapters left in this story. :teardrop: But, no worries… SEQUEL baby! Lol. The sequel will be later, when the kids are grown up a little. I'm not good with kids. Nope.**_


	24. Plans

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: **Plans  
**

James woke me up by pinching my left butt cheek. I rolled over and looked at him. He smiled a little and waved.

"You woke me up." I complained.

"Aunt Letty." He complained back. "I burned my finger."

"How'd you burn your finger?" I asked nervously, sitting up completely. He looked at his feet and I watched him carefully. "What were you doing?"

"I was going to make oatmeal. I burned my finger with the water. It was hot."

"Were you expecting it to be cold?" I questioned. He looked at me with an annoyed face. "You okay?" He nodded a little. "Come here." I said patting the edge of my bed. He climbed up on my bed and sat on his knees in front of me.

"Will you make me something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Are DJ and Mari up yet?" I asked him. I pushed my hair out of my face and he shook his head. "Let me see your finger."

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to make sure it's okay." I said with a little bit of a chuckle. He slowly put his hand out toward me. "Which finger?" He stuck up his index finger and I looked at it. It left a mark, but it wasn't a water burn. It was in a line, from a pan or something. "What were you doing?" He looked down and I sighed.

"Nothing." He said. Obviously, he was lying.

"Come on. I'll make you something to eat." He smiled and jumped off my bed. I got up and threw the covers up a little so it was a little neater. James took my hand and led me down the stairs to the kitchen. There was a pot on the stove, with boiling water. I looked at him and he was sitting down at the table. He looked at the pot then at me and noticed I was looking at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. I pointed to the pot and he smiled a little.

"James, how many times have I said don't play with the stove?" I asked.

"A lot." I nodded.

"Then why do you do it?"

"I was going to make my own breakfast so I didn't have to wake you up."

"If I'm not up, that's even more reason for you not to play with the stove. If you want to make your own breakfast, make a bowl of cereal or a bagel. No stove."

"Yes ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, just learn that you can't use the stove until your a lot older." He nodded and I heard little footsteps behind me. I turned and it was DJ. I smiled at him and he smiled back sleepily.

"Morning." He said quietly. He looked at James then back at me.

"Honey, it's early, you can go back to sleep." I said looking at the clock. It wasn't even seven." He shrugged and looked around. "Hungry?" He nodded and I nodded back. "Have a seat. I'll make you boys something to eat." He walked over and took a seat next to James.

Some Hours Later

I walked into the diner and Mia and Leon were sitting behind the counter. The kids followed behind me and a smile spread across Mia's face.

"Letty… who are these?" Mia asked standing.

"My nephew James, my two kids DJ and Mari. Why?" I questioned. She shrugged and I shrugged back. I led the kids up to the counter and helped them sit on the stools, which were as tall as them.

"You guys hungry?" Mia asked as I took a seat next to Mari. They nodded. "How about some grilled cheese and potato chips?" They nodded again. Mia nodded and turned around to start preparing the food. I got up and walked around the counter and started to help Mia. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah. Dom's supposed to be here in a few. I'll eat when he gets here." She nodded and grabbed four bags of chips off the shelf. She opened one and started to munch on a large sized potato chip. I took one out of her bag and she laughed at me.

"Get your own bag." She said snatching hers. I gasped and she laughed harder. "Sheesh."

"Your so mean to me." I said with a sniffle. She knew I was joking because she just smiled. She handed me a bag off the shelf and I rolled my eyes but took it. "I haven't eaten since seven." I opened the bag and started to munch on the chips. Mia got three plates and set them on the counter. She put a grilled cheese on each plate and opened a bag of chips and put them on the plate. She turned and set the plate in front of Mari. Mia turned back toward the other plates.

"Thank you." Mari said quietly. Mia turned back toward her and smiled a little. "Thank you…" She repeated.

"Your very welcome, what's your name again?"

"Mari." She said. Mari has always been a quiet person. She's also a very shy person and never really opened up to other people. Nobody outside of the family, just Nikki. "I'm Mari."

"Your welcome Mari." Mia smiled and turned back to the food. She fixed the boys' plates and put them in front of them. They thanked her too, but that was no surprise to me. My took a seat and I stood in front of her still digging in my bag of chips. "Your kids are polite."

"You seem surprised." I said. She nodded a little and looked up at me. I looked at the kids who were happily snacking on lunch. Mia nodded toward them and I looked back at her. "Who are they again?"

"James, the one on the left is my nephew, Kendra's son. The other two are my kids, Dom's kids too. DJ and Mari." They looked up when I mentioned their names. "Nothing." They shrugged and went back to their food. I looked at the clock; it was going on two o'clock. Where the hell was Dom?

"Letty?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked around but didn't see anybody. Then somebody, a female, appeared in the door. I stood up and walked toward her. "Is Dom around?" She asked looking around. I looked around and shook my head.

"Let?" I heard Dom ask from behind Nikki.

"He's here." I said. I stepped around her and put my arms around Dom's neck happily. "Where you been?"

"I got held up at the garage." I nodded and smiled. He kissed me softly.

"See, I told you she kisses guys too." I heard Mari whisper, obviously to DJ. I chuckled to myself and licked my lips. He tasted like strawberries for some odd reason. I shrugged and thought I probably tasted things.

"Come on. I want you to see something." He took my hand and pulled on it a little. "Come."

"Mia, can you watch them?" Mia nodded and she looked over at Leon, who was watching us. I followed Dom out of the diner and he stopped me in front of a red SUV. I looked at it and nodded. I liked the design of it.

"It's yours." He said holding out a set of keys. I stared at them for a minute and he moved his hand. I reached for them and he dropped them in my hand. "I did it just for you."

"Thank you, Dom." I put an arm around his waist and squeezed a little.

"I love you, Letty." He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

"I can't accept it." I said slipping the keys into his pant pocket. He gave me a funny look and I shrugged.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I have a car. I'd feel bad if I took this. You've known me, what, forty-eight hours and your giving me a car."

"Letty, I've known you for a long time. Don't act like I've never given you anything special before."

"You haven't." I admitted.

"Oh, Letty, I've gotten you plenty of nice things before." I raised an eyebrow and turned so I was facing him. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "I have."

"This is it, Dom. You've gotten me an engagement ring. That's it."

"I got you your car."

"I raced for that car."

"But I set up the race."

"I won a race for that."

"You used my car."

"Bullshit, Dom! I used my brothers car." He crossed his arms too and shifted his weight over to one leg. He sighed and looked down at me. I was about an average height, but he still had a few inches on me.

"What are you saying Letty."

"I'm not saying anything, Dom. I'm just telling you I can't accept this."

"And why the hell not, Letty?" His hands flew up in the air and I found myself flinching. He cocked his head to the side and I swallowed hard. "Let, baby, I wouldn't hit you. Why'd you flinch?" I shrugged and he sighed. He ran a hand over his head and shook his head. His hand flew up and he smacked me. My jaw dropped a little and I looked away from him. I shook my head and walked away. "Where the hell are you going?" I looked at him over my shoulder and he looked at me.

"Away, Dom. Away from you."

"So, when you coming back?"

"Dom, are you serious?" I said with a bit of a laugh. He nodded. "You've changed since I before the I left. You're different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. But you're not the man I fell in love with." I turned again and walked to the diner. I, honestly, didn't want to see Dom, or his cheating ways again.

_**Either one or two more chapters left. I haven't really decided yet. It just may be a while for me to think things through for the sequel. Like the whole Dom/Letty situation. I really blew that up in this story. I feel bad but I like my story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**I realized just a little into the chapter that I totally stole the names Mari and DJ from another author. I feel bad, but it was so unintentional. If you're reading this, which I doubt, and those names were yours (as twins)… I'm sorry for using them together. I didn't mean that. But I remember, from at least two years ago somebody using those two names together as brother and sister, but twins. SORRY.**_


	25. Love For My Family

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: **Love For My Family**

I pressed down the gas and sped off toward the finish line. I passed the other three people I was trying to race. I knew two of the three. The person I didn't know was some guy named Santiago. He was a cocky, and didn't know how to stay out of other peoples business. Which didn't make him too popular with the racing crowd. They just loved having him around because he always lost. Him losing meant more money for the winner. The second person was my twin sister Kendra. She didn't know it was me racing her, but I doubt that would have made a difference. The third was Dom, who was seen making out with Kendra just a few minutes before the race. Yeah, I'm so sure Dom loved me. I crossed the finish line and cheered on the inside. I turned my car back around and drove back to the start line where everybody was cheering. They seemed a bit shocked though, to see me win the race. I got to the start line before the other racers so I got out. The guy with all the money walked up to me and held out the money. I took it and looked at it.

"Congrats." I nodded and he smiled. Mia walked over to me and she pulled me into a hug.

"I knew you could do it girl."

"I'm going to put it for the kids to go to college." She nodded.

"That's sweet Letty." I nodded and held up the money that came from Kendra. "What's that?" I looked at it and sighed a little.

"Mia, can you hold my money?" I asked. She nodded and I handed her all but what my sister put in for the race. She put it in her pocket and it made her pants sag a bit. I made my way over to where the other three racers pulled up. I walked to my sister's car and watched her get out. She stepped back when she saw me.

"Hey, Letty. What's up?" She asked. I shrugged and looked around.

"I won the race." I said nodding a little. She looked down and then back up at me, not knowing what to say.

"Here." I said offering her the money. She looked at it but didn't reach for it. I reached forward and put it in her hoodie pocket. Why she was wearing a hoodie, I had no idea. She pulled it out and tried to hand it back to me.

"Letty. You won it fair and square." I nodded and she gave me a funny look.

"I don't want your money. Although, I'm sure your son would love it. I wont take money from family like this." She looked back at the money in her hand. "Plus I don't know if it's real." She bit her bottom lip and then looked up at me.

"Letty."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care. When I said leave, yeah, I meant it. But you could have come back. Not for me, I could care less, but for James." Dom came up to her side and looked at the money. I didn't look at him but I could tell he was looking at me.

"Let." She pushed the money back out toward me. "Give it to James for me. Tell him to buy himself something nice." I nodded and took the money. I put it in my pocket. I looked at Dom and he smiled.

"Bye Dom."

"I thought you were going to say you wanted me back. You don't want me back?" He questioned. I shook my head and he nodded a little. "Why are you here?"

"To race. Why else?"

"Letty, I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"I'm tired of your apologies Dom." He sighed with a bit of anger. "You were making out with my sister before the race, how can you be sorry for that?" He glared at me. "Oh yeah. Since I won the race, I'm moving and they kids are coming too. So, I guess you can say bye to your kids… Oh, wait, you've never said hello." The crowd that was listening laughed.

"Fuck you Letty!" I chuckled and shrugged. I turned and started back toward Mia. Next thing I knew I was down on the street, on my stomach. I rolled and Dom was standing over me. Kendra was watching from a short distance. Dom went to kick me in my stomach. I grabbed his foot and pulled it up hard, knocking him on his ass. Kendra started laughing and walked over to us. Dom reached up a hand for her to help him. She held out a hand to me and I looked at her.

"Come on." She said. I took her hand and she pulled me up. I wiped myself off and cracked my neck. I looked at Dom and he stood.

"Why did you help her up?" Dom asked her rudely. I looked at her and she smiled at me a little.

"It's about time I put family before stupid shit like you." I smirked at Dom and he shook his head. She looked back at me and smiled a little. "I'm sorry." For once, I could tell in her eyes that she was sincere. I nodded and she smiled.

"Fuck both of you. I got Nikki." Dom said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, tell me you knew. I've been fucking with her since she divorced." I nodded and looked at Kendra. She shrugged and I chuckled.

"I don't care Dom. I don't. Your nothing to me now." He nodded and walked away. "Thank god." I mumbled. I let out a sigh and Kendra smiled at me a bit. I nodded and looked at her. Dom was about fifteen feet away when Kendra took something out of her pocket and threw it at the back of Dom's head, hitting him hard. We both laughed and turned around toward Mia.

"Hey Mia." Kendra tried a little. "I'm sorry for lying to you and everything. I needed to find out about my sister and stuff. I knew you'd help." Mia nodded and smiled a little. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." Mia said plainly. I smiled and turned back toward Dom. Nikki was walking over to him. He planted a kiss on her lips and I shook my head. That hurt. I wasn't a big lesbian but it hurt to see my ex kiss somebody I made out with the day before. Dom bent down and picked up what Kendra threw. Keys. He handed them to Nikki and she got in Kendra's car.

"Cops! Cops! Cops!" Somebody yelled loudly. I jumped and grabbed Kendra's arm. Mia flew to her car and got in, starting it quickly. I threw her toward the passenger's side and got into the car quickly. I didn't wait for her to get in before starting it up. I started to pull away before she was even in all the way.

"Damn girl!" She hollered at me. I chuckled and sped off away in the opposite direction of all the cars. It was crazy driving through all the cars, but I managed. I got passed all the cars and we could hear the sirens in the distance and we were headed toward them. "Pull over!" Kendra screamed.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. She pushed on the steering wheel causing me to move toward the curb. "Kendra are you crazy? I can't go to jail! I have kids."

"Letty, trust me." She looked around. "Turn off the ignition." The sirens got louder and I looked at her in a panic. "Get down." She said as the first car rounded the corner. We both ducked down and giggled as we heard the cars whoosh by. She smiled and I shook my head, laughing. "See, I said to trust me."

"Is it safe?" I questioned. She shrugged and peeked her head up and looked over me. "Well?"

"Looks clear." I smiled and she ducked down again. "We'd better stay down for a few more minutes to be sure." I nodded and she smiled.

"Kendra?" I asked. She looked at me and I felt the pain from our past together. "What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After you left. Did everything turn out?" She smiled and nodded. "What happened? Your not still with Javier are you?" She shook her head and chuckled a bit.

"I went to rehab. Losing you and my son made me realize what I was doing was wrong. I needed help and I needed it bad. Letty, I'm sorry I didn't come back around after that. I was too scared to." We were both sitting up in our seats now. "Could you ever forgive me for not coming back?" I didn't need to think long about the answer to that. I nodded quickly and she smiled brightly. She leaned over and put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Let."

"I love you too, Kendra." She pulled back and smiled. I jumped when I heard a beeping coming from her side. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it. She put it back in her pocket and smiled at me. "Dom and Nikki are in a jam. They're surrounded by police."

"You don't want me to go pick them up, do you?" I whined. She shook her head and reached for her seatbelt.

"Nah, I was hoping we could drive by and laugh." I laughed and she grinned at me happily. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you, would you?"

"I don't mind. Just don't leave." She nodded and smiled.

"I wont."

"Good. I don't think James would like to lose you again."

_**Muah hahaha. I knew that was going to happen. Heh. I wanted Letty to fight with her sister but I changed my mind. She fought with Dom instead. Heh. My sequel… I want to do it… but I'm not sure about the pairings. I know I brought in a lot of original characters. Sometimes when there is a lot of original new characters, it gets confusing… I know that from reading fics other people wrote. But I do know that in the sequel the kids will be older. Like James will be 19, DJ 18, and Mari 16. Easy ages because I know people these ages and they will be in the story more. Ooo. That gave me an idea for. "Oh boy… Barney's on fire" Just seeing if anybody reads these. I'm listening to this CD. It's strange.**_

_**One more chapter!**_

_**Chapter 26 – The Future Awaits Us**_


	26. The Future Awaits Us

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: **The Future Awaits Us**

I opened the door and Kendra followed me inside. I closed the door and she looked around. She smiled when her eyes stopped back on me.

"Different?" I asked. She nodded.

"I like the changes." She noted. I smiled and nodded. I walked over and Joe was asleep on the sofa. I smiled at him and Kendra stepped up behind me.

"I can put you on the guest room if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you. I'm so tired." I smiled and she smiled. I leaned down and kissed my brother on the forehead. He moved a little and one of his eyes opened.

"I must be drunker than I thought. I see two of you, Letty." We both chuckled and looked at each other. "Whoa."

"You were drinking my beer?"

"I had two." He replied looking at Kendra. "It was the two extra bottles from the one I bought you." He scratched his head.

"Joe, you can't get drunk offa two beers. Get up."

"I'm still seeing two of you." He said sitting up. I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Kendra. She shrugged. "Wait. There are two of you." He said grabbing each of our shoulders. "Holy crap."

"You are super slow, Joe." Kendra said nodding her head. I chuckled and he looked at me.

"It's the Mayhem twins." He joked. We both rolled our eyes and looked at each other.

"Sheesh, I haven't heard that in years." I joked. He shook his head and stood up. "You going home?" He nodded and started toward the door. "When did the kids get to sleep?"

"They were out almost as soon as you left. Mari made me tell her a story… I hope I didn't scar her for life." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "I'm kidding. I told her about the Gingerbread Man."

"Thank you, Joe." He nodded and smiled a bit. He turned the doorknob and left. He left Kendra and I standing there by the couch in the quiet. "Do you want to sleep or do you want to talk about things? I can make some coffee because I doubt I'd have alcohol in the fridge because of Joe."

"We can talk. I'm tired, but coffee sounds like it would wake me up. I don't do alcohol anymore. I haven't for some time."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and smiled a little. We started toward the kitchen and I stopped when the kids were sitting around the table, talking. I leaned on the door and Kendra stood next to me.

"James, do you miss your mom?" Mari asked James. Can you say perfect timing? James looked at her and sighed. "I mean I'd miss my mom if she were gone for long. Do you think she's ever going to come back?"

"I don't know." He said to her quietly. "Sometimes I wish she would come home. Sometimes I wish she would just stay away because I don't want her to leave me or Aunt Letty again." Mari nodded.

"That's not how I feel about my dad. I wish he would never come back. I hate him." She said. DJ looked at her and frowned. "He lied."

"Mari." I said quietly. She turned in her seat and looked at me.

"Mom?" She questioned. "Your home?" She looked at Kendra and then at me. She made a funny face then looked between us again. "Who's that?" James got out of his seat and started toward her. He stopped in front of her and she bent down in front of him. He stepped closer and put his arms around her neck. She put her arms around his waist and picked him up, hugging him tightly. I walked over to Mari and DJ and sat between them, where James was sitting. I looked back at James and Kendra and they were both crying.

"I missed you so much, baby." Kendra said, trying to stay quiet.

"Who is that?" Mari asked, whispering to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Your Aunt Kendra. James' mom." She nodded and smiled a little. I leaned back in my chair and Mari looked at me. She scooted over and climbed onto my lap. I looked at her and put a hand on her lap.

"I want a hug." She put her arms around my neck and I put my arm around her. "You'll never leave me, will you?" I shook my head and sighed a little.

"No, I would never leave you." She nodded. "Never on purpose. I love you two." I pulled them both into a hug and looked over at Kendra who was crying along with James, who was wrapped around Kendra.

"I love you." DJ said to me quietly. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too. I love both of you, very much. I would never put anything before you ever." They both nodded, I doubt they knew what that meant but oh well, I said it. "Um." They both looked up at me and I smiled a bit. "I want you to know that your dad isn't going to be around anymore."

"He never was." DJ said. Mari looked at him and was going to say something but changed her mind. I smiled at her a little.  
"Well, DJ, he's not going to be around."

"Okay." He said. He didn't care, he couldn't care, he didn't know his dad. Mari looked at me and I looked back at her.

"Okay?" I asked her. She nodded with a frown. "Come on, you two should get to bed." They nodded and Mari got off of my lap. DJ got down from the chair and I followed them up the stairs. Kendra followed me with James in her arms. I stopped while the kids kept walking and let Kendra pass. I looked at James and he was asleep with his head on her shoulder. DJ stopped at James' bedroom door and I smiled at him. Mari walked into her room and closed the door a little. I sighed and followed Kendra into James' room. I tucked DJ into bed and Kendra stayed behind to talk to James who had woken up when she put him in bed. I walked into Mari's room. She was rolled over with her back to me, snuggled with a pink pig she got at the fair, looking at a picture. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Joe already tucked me into bed, you don't have to do it." She said. "I'm a big girl anyway." I looked over her shoulder at the picture. It was a picture of her dad and I, on our first date. I smiled at the memory of that night but brushed off the smile at the memory of tonight.

"But I wanted to say goodnight." She nodded. She rolled over toward me and smiled a little. "Did your dad give you that?"

"Yeah. That's you isn't it?" I nodded. She smiled and looked back down at it. "You look really young."

"I was sixteen."

"You look pretty." That was one of the few times where I've dressed nicely. I was wearing something Mia forced me to wear. "Do you think when I'm sixteen, I'll be pretty like that?"

"Of course." She grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." We were both quiet. "Come on." I pulled a blanket over her and she smiled. "Bed time. You need sleep, so do I." She nodded and squeezed her pig tighter. I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Night mom."

"Night baby." I looked at the pig and smiled at it personally. "Night pork chop." Mari's smile got bigger and I kissed her cheek quickly. I got up and walked over to the door. I flipped off the light and Mari stopped me before I walked out the door.

"Mom?" She asked. I looked at her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." She smiled and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. I walked out of the room and joined my sister who was in the living room, half asleep on the couch. I flopped down next to her and leaned against her. She put an arm around my shoulder and I smiled. "Are you and James cool?"

"Yes. We talked, I apologized, and he forgave me." She said. I smiled and looked at her. "So, what's up for tomorrow?"

"Ugh. I don't want to think about tomorrow. I want to think about sleep." She smiled and looked at me.

"Mayhem for tomorrow. Sound good?" I gave her a funny look and she grinned. "No, sleep still sounds good?" I nodded. She nodded, leaned back and closed her eyes. I leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"You know I still love you, right, lil sis?" She opened one eye and smiled.

"I knew that. Of course. You can't not love your sister; it's some rule that's never been written. It's like the rule where you have to keep all the secrets from the parents and everybody who doesn't need to know."

"Kendra."

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yay! I'm done! Sorry it took so long… I'm a stubborn person and my computers been acting up. Plus it's been a bit too hot to do anything, let alone sit in front of the computer. So, that's how my story is ending… did you like it? Probably not but I don't care if you didn't like it, honestly. Reviews on this last chapter will determine when I post my sequel. I have the first chapter typed and uploaded already. I'm happy with that chapter.**_

_**REVIEW… Please and thanks (I found that helps a little more)**_


	27. Question

**I'm so going to get busted for doing this but I don't really care. Lol...**

**For any of you who care... I've posted the sequel to this story. It's called Changes and Acceptances by me of course. There's seven, almost eight chapters. Just posting this because this story is over... Otherwise I would just add this at the end of a chapter.**

**What makes a story more interesting to read? Is it a catchy title, catchy summary or what? I'd do whatever to get better feedback on my stories. Okay, maybe not anything but you get the picture.**

**Love.**

**xx**


End file.
